Vacation No Playstation
by BanetteGirl
Summary: Awww Vacations, time for relaxing hanging out with friends and getting the groove on with your lady ...Right lets see how that goes...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! (waves) I'm back lol hope you didn't miss me too much**

**Banette: get on with it woman!**

**SHHHH**

**Ok here it is my comeback story!**

Vacation no Playstation

(don't ask)

Chapter one

Disclaimer...i sadly do not own pokemon if i did trust me there would be Ikarishipping everywhere!

"Paul...PAUL!"' yelled a girl, to be more correct a very angry, angry girl.

"What,"

"Are you ready yet Brock's gona be here in like ten minutes and i want to make sure your clothes fit,"

"Troublesome, the clothes you design me fit fine," He said walking down the stairs.." Even though you did it against my will," he mumbled the last part

'Troublesome' or better known as Dawn wore a pair of short, short that looked torn at the end like they were ripped that were black, black and a black tank top under a ripped up white shirt with what looked like a pokeball on it threw the rips, and a jacket that was black with the sleeves striped with a purple. Around the hood of her jacket was fake fur just as black as her shorts with purple ears on the hood as well. Her accessories were two rings on her left hand one on her pointer finger and her middle finger, a collar like necklace with small chains coming off with the head of Mespirit on the middle, two belts making a X over her shorts and thigh high black and purple striped shock with black converse. Her long dark blue hair was strait and flowing over her shoulders.

Paul wore (ok what im about to explain is like a little twist the outfit Sora from Kingdom hearts wore in the second game) A Black Shirt under a half jacket with short sleeves and Big black cargo looking shorts with only two cargo pockets black shoes with straps that made it look like his shoes were to permanently stay on his feet. His Accessories was a three big ring one bracelet with his pokeballs in it and a back pack with a metal flip over with like spikes on it, and fingerless black gloves. His Purple Hair hung down to his shoulders and spiked in some places his bangs in his face made him look gorgeous.

"Paul, you look,"

"Um...I look like what Troublesome,"

"Never mind," she turned away blushing *Did I really almost say he looked ... Well what does he look ... Gorgeous? No Not enough ... Delicious... no to Sexual...EAK.. now I'm doomed for sure!*

Paul glared at the blushing girl beside him and smirked, "You Know Troublesome if your gona blush like a mad woman at least tell me why,"

Dawn looked down, "I'm sorry Paul... I was just thinking about," *I better clear it up with him before, wait never mind Brock's here,*

Paul shook his head and grabbed the Girls bags and began to walk out the door where he was met by Brock. Brock was wearing brown cargo shorts and a orange tank top shirt with brown fingerless gloves and hiking boots. He was driving a White van, Paul looked to see if he saw anyone in the van but the windows were to dark and seeing as he was PAUL he wasn't going to walk up and cup his face to the window.

"Alight Paul, you can place your bags in the back, and you and Dawn are the lucky ones your the first people on the BROCK'S VAN TRIP," Brock said Laughing towards the end.

After the bags were loaded Paul still saw that Dawn was in the house, he grumbled but then saw that Reggie was talking to her.

*Ugh, this is why I hated going on this damn trip, and if last night wasn't troublesome enough with Reggie re-giving me the talk and Troublesome sleeping over, ugh, this trip is going to be a DRAG,*

Dawn ran and gave Brock a huge hug before turning to open the van's doors. Paul looked down at her since he was a foot taller, and Pushed his way threw the door and slumping down in the last seat of the four row van. Dawn Almost ran to take her seat next to him, Brock Jumped in the driver seat and they were off. Brock turned on the radio, and the Song "Fallout, By Marianas Trench" came on.

**(A/N: Ok when there is "*" its ****Paul's**** thoughts for now)**

"Paul,"

"What Troublesome,"

"Can we play a game, please,"

"Grrrr,"

"Please Shinji-kun,"

*Damn it why does she have to say my name like that, it makes it hard to say no. Damn this better not be a gay game,*

"Fine," *Watch out dirt here comes my dignity*

"Ok how bout the Question game?"

*It would be that gay game*

"Fine, who's going first,"

"I'll go first, Your Favorite color is?"

"Blackish Grey. Why are we playing a game?"

"Because I was bored and I figured we could play. Are you mad at me?"

*Shittttttt*

"Troublesome I'm not Mad at you," *I think my dignity made a dent in the dirt* "Why do you think I would be mad?"

"Because you seam mad at me since last night, and... never mind. Favorite Pokemon?"

"Weavile. How do I seam mad?"

"Just you avoided me all night and when we did talk you looked like you had something better to do and it just made me think you were mad at me.. Paul?,"

"What Troublesome,"

"I'm Sleepy,"

"Take a nap we have forever and a day to go,"

"Ok, Paul?"

"What,"

"Can i lay on you,"

Paul looked at her, "Fine,"

Dawn looked him up and down before looking him in the eyes, "Aren't you gona move and sit like you did that-"

Paul slapped his hand over her mouth, Even though Brock was on the phone with someone in deep conversation, Paul didn't want anyone to know about THAT. Dawn looked at him, and he cursed him self for his fast reaction.

"I don't want anyone to know about that," He grumbled

Dawn looked down at the car seat, "I'm sorry," She turned and leaned her head on the car seat's back, her back to Paul. Paul looked at her then at Brock who was fiddling with the radio. Paul moved to have his back to the window as he grabbed Dawn's Shoulders he slipped his leg between her and the seat's back. Dawn smiled and curled up to him, even if she was resting on his well manly region, she didn't care she was comfortable and slowly she fell asleep. Paul grumbled about how she was so troublesome.

Brock Looked at him threw the Rear-view mirror and gave a soft chuckle, "Looks like She's concord the beast,"

Paul Began to doze off, but was rudely awoken when a set of Claws were latched into his thigh. He jumped and looked down it was merely Dawn having another bad dream, he gave out a graveled breath and shook her shoulder. She looked up at him and Looked back at back of the seat in front of them.

"Bad Dream?"

"Yeah,"

"What was this one about,"

"Same one as always,"

"You know he's gone, he can't come back,"

"But…,"

"Troublesome,"

"I'm Just worried he will, what if Cyrus..,"

"He can't,"

She looked down at the floorboard and gave a small nod before snuggling up to his leg and went to sleep.

*He Won't come back because I won't let him hurt you troublesome, I PROMISE,*

A silent hour pasted and the radio played weird random songs finally after what seamed like an eternity to Paul listening to gay girl music Brock got a call and the radio was shut off.

"Ok, thank you will do, Bye," Brock said to the person on the phone

"Ok We are about to pick up Drew and May,"

Paul cocked an eyebrow at him, "Who,"

"Two Coordinators from Hoen,"

"More Pathetic People, Really should have stayed home,"

"Your so mean," Dawn mumbled to herself as a tear fell down her face

"Your up, good, now get off me,"

Dawn slowly sat up and put half the seat between them, as she sat against the other window. Paul moved and sat right in his seat, before the van came to a stop in front of a nice size double story house with a pool and a large fountain out front.

"So This is where my Lucy lives," Brock smiled

Two People stood by the fountain a girl and boy. The Girl had Shoulder length brown hair in two low pigtails with a red bandana on her head, a red belly shirt with no shoulders and a Blaziken on it, with black kaprees, and finally flip-flops. Her companion wore a simple green shirt with two white stripes on the sleeves and a pair of tan shorts and he too had on a pair of flip-flops. His green hair laid lazily on his head but was messed up like he had been taking a nap but what was odd about the boy was the beg read hand print on his cheek.

"Ok, Lets put them bags in the back and y'all load up," Said Brock as he got out the van

May and Drew jumped in the van, May looked at Dawn and waved like a retard, as her and Drew plopped down in the seat in front of Paul and Dawn.

"How are you Dawn, why the sad look," May said

Dawn stayed silent and continued to look out the window, Paul looked over at her and shook his head and slammed his head against his window.

"Smooth," Drew smirked earning himself a Paul glare.

"DAWN,"

"Huh,"

"I Said How are you and why the sad look,"

"Oh I'm, I'm ok,"

"Just ok, GIRL we are going on vacation to a awesome little place and your just ok,"

"Yeah I'm sorry,"

'GIRL WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU,"

Dawn remained silent, and turned around in her seat got on her knees and dug into her Bag ignoring May. May who was well MAY, wasn't going to be quiet about this she grabbed Dawn's belts and yanked on them sending Dawn crashing into May and Drew's seat.

"Uh," She moaned

"Now what's wrong with you besides a headache," May piped

"Nothing I'm just not me right now," She said turning to sit in her seat, her hand wrapped around something hard and her knuckles turning white.

"Ok well Im'ma take a nap before Ash get on this van and the dam breaks," May giggled

Paul looked over at Dawn she was trembling, her hair was in her face and her cheeks looked red.

"Why do I even try," She mumbled

Paul reached across the seat and placed his hand on her knee, and she sideways looked at him.

"your crying," He whispered in his graveled voice that sent shivers of the good bad kind down Dawn's back

"Am I?" she asked

Paul wanted to growl at her for being sarcastic but the look in her eyes held confusion witch made it seam like she truly didn't know she was crying. She held his eye contact a few more seconds before looking back down, and more tears slipped down her red cheeks.

"Please don't…cry," He mumbled

She looked at him threw the corner of her eyes and more tears fell, he was sitting there his head low his hand on her knee tighten the dark shadows on his face made him look guilty of the tears.

"I'm sorry, its just," She lifted the round object in her hand towards her face and stared at it. "It still feels so empty,"

"Troublesome,"

"Why,"

Paul looked at her and pulled on her knee she fell over into his lap and curled up in a ball clinching the round object closer to her and falling asleep.

After what seamed like yet another three hours Brock was stopping in Johto. He Rolled down the window and began to talk to Professor Elm, who said something about the two new people being in-side when a Door slammed open. A girl with Brown hair in weird pigtails and a huge white hat with a red bow on it a red long sleeve shirt under short overalls and thigh high sock with red shoes made her way over to the van and open the door. She threw her bags in the back and marched back into the house where a red headed boy that resembled Paul walked out he was wearing black shorts with a black muscle shirt on his red backpack draped over one shoulder. The girl began to push him to the van where he placed his stuff in the back and then they climbed in the seat in front of May and Drew who were both finally awake enough to notice new people.

"Lyra, WHY THE HELL AM I GOING AGAIN," The Boy Snarled at the "Lyra" girl

"Because I ant going alone, only person I know is Dan,"

"Dan?" Questioned May

"ITS DAWN," Dawn growled waking up and sitting up

"Whoa Dan, were you just giving that guy a blow job,"

Drew looked around at Dawn and lost it, he busted out laughing, May followed his shoes. The Boy just face palmed his head, but quickly regretted taking his eyes off the girl in the back, for she was now next to him with Lyra under her strangling the poor girl blue. Dawn Was Just about to kill the poor girl when The Boy yanked on her hair causing Dawn to call out.

"Let her go," The boy Growled

Before the Dawn could do anything Lyra cried out again, and the hand in Dawn's hair pulled more aggressively, but soon dropped her hair altogether and Dawn rolled off Lyra. The Girls looked up to see the Boy being shoved up against the side of the van, with an angry weak expression on his face. Paul stood with a snarl on his face, and one hand gripping the boys shirt collar.

"Do It again, and you'll regret it," Paul spat

"Control your whore,"

Paul's face gave away a little to much emotion as he swung at the boy hitting him in the nose. The Boy slid down the side of the van and held his nose.

"YOU BASTERD,"

Lyra Sat up and was at the Boy's side he brown eyes were leaking tears. Paul looked at Dawn the side of her head where the boy had yanked her hair was redder then normal but other then that she was ok, and as for Lyra her neck was a little red but all in all she was ok. But the Boy had a bloody nose.

"Well I can see you four are going to need some time to get along," Brock stated with a stern tone, "And if you don't resolve yourselves soon, I'll do it for you. Oh and Paul you wouldn't want me to tell Reggie to come and watch over you now would you, or you Ralan," He Gestured to the Boy, "Riley wouldn't be to proud if he had to come down either,"

"Sorry, its just I snapped when he grabbed Troublesome's Hair and he sent me over the edge when he called her a whore," Paul said looking at Brock anger was still his emotion At the time

"Well if your "_Troublesome_" wasn't on top of Lyra strangling her I wouldn't have tried to get her off," Ralan Back fired

(**A/N: Ralan is Silver, unfortunately I am not going to call him silver that's a gay name so with my author powers for this story his name is now Ralan ****J**)

Paul Looked the boy up and down before turning to get back in the van, Dawn followed him. Lyra helped Ralan up and they climbed In the seat in front of May and Drew who were staring at the two 'couples"

"Look I want to make it clear I don't want to be stuck in a van for the next five hours with bickering couples resolve whatever love situation we got going on now, seeing as y'all are the only ones that seam to be in the old enough to love category," Brock said

"I have a feeling that was directed at Ash," Drew snickered

Brock laughed too, "Oh yes, that boy I don't even think he hit puberty,"

"How old is he," Asked Ralan

"17," May chirped

"So If Ash is 17, That makes y'all," Lyra started

"Well I'm 17" Said Drew "And May here is a month away from 17,"

"Aw, ok what about you Dawn how old are you," Lyra said smiling at her

"I'm 16, and Paul's 17 ½," Dawn said

"Cooleo so I guess im the youngest, poo," Lyra said

"Who old are you," May asked

"I'm 15 and Ralan is 16,"

"Um HRUIGHTH" Brock "coughed"

"How old are you," Paul and Ralan said at the same time rolling their eyes

They shot each other a glare and looked back at Brock

"I'm 21,"

"Damn your old," May giggled

"HEY,"

The Van erupted into laughs except Dawn and Paul. Ralan chuckled but "HE" did not Laugh.

"Well we have an Hour till we will be at the Kanto Entrance and that is were we are meeting Ash and Misty, so if you want quiet get it now,"

"Wait how old is Misty," Lyra questioned

"She's 17 too,"

The van soon fell quiet except for the radio, May was asleep on Drew's shoulder who was using her head as his pillow. Ralan had fallen over into Lyra's lap and she was asleep against the seat's back her hands entangled in his mess of red locks. As For Dawn and Paul they were back to their original sleeping position. But Dawn rolled over so she could look up at Paul's face, but to her luck he was looking out the window. She Reached up and yanked on a small handful of his bangs, he turned and looked down at her his eyes darting to the red mark still visible next to her ear. He inhaled and exhaled hard his anger getting to him again.

"It's my fault you know," She whispered up to him her hands still playing with his bangs

"How,"

"Because I was the one that jumped on Lyra,"

"But still he didn't have to pull your air like that or call you a whore," Paul growled

Dawn smiled up to him, he cocked an eyebrow at her

"What," he spat

"Your showing that you care,"

"Well I'm coldhearted not heartless, of course its in my human make-up to care, but you don't need to look in to it as if I "Care" he said using air quotes around the last Care

Her Smiled dipped a little, "Still thank you,"

"Welcome I guess, but don't go expecting me to do it anymore,"

She looked hurt, "Why" She whispered to almost to were he couldn't hear

He looked down at her, before he grabbed her wrists and removed her hands from his face, and lowered them to her. She Rolled back over and began to try to go to sleep.

"Because you don't have to expect me to you have to know I will," he whispered to himself, thankfully she didn't hear him or at least didn't make it seam like she did

The Hour flew by and soon the van was stopped once again to pick up the last Riders. Ash and Misty, who were sitting next to their bags. Ash was wearing a Yellow shirt with a black outline of Pikachu on it a yellow and black cap with a black pokeball symbol on it, with black shorts on his shoulder in the mess of his spiked black hair was Pikachu. Misty however was wearing a blue tube top with bubbles on it and her hair was in it normal side ponytail and her blue skirt and flip-flops just screamed WATER FREAK. Next to her was her Psyduck. They loaded up after Psyduck was returned, and the van's noise level arose as everyone began to greet them. Dawn and Paul stayed to themselves in the back till Ash Finally quit asking Ralan so many questions to take notice of his Sinnoh rival in the back seat. Ash's eyes grew a little but settled back to the normal size.

"Paul, what are you doing here,"

"Obviously going with y'all,"

"But I wouldn't have thought you would have wanted to come, I mean I never really took you as a people person,"

Paul rolled his eyes at him, and looked back down at the sleeping dawn who was now using her hood to block out the noise.

"WAIT WHERE'S DAWN," Ash Meowed before Misty whacked him for yelling

"Back there with Paul, asleep, witch I don't see how," Ralan snorted

" And she hasn't ripped his eyes out yet," Ash laughed

"No but her boyfriend sure packs a punch hmm Ralan," Drew pestered

"BOYFRIEND," Ash was shocked how could she not have told him

"OH yeah y'all missed it, Lyra and Dawn got into it and then Paul and Ralan got into it and Ralan got punched in the nose," May said

"WAIT PAUL'S DAWN'S BOYFRIEND," Ash screeched

"NO, Drew was just picking," May said

"Oh,"

"Wait why did Lyra and Dawn get into it," Misty asked

"a bad joke," Lyra said defeated, "It's all my fault, but I know Dawn and me are still tight, Right Dawn,"

"Yeah," Dawn mumbled still sleepy seeing as Paul had moved her in the commotion to wake her up.

"Well are y'all ready to get to this resort and RELAX," Misty said

"Oh yeah,"

Soon the van was filled with all sorts of conversations, even Ralan and Paul had a normal conversation bout gyms even with a few glares and comments. The Radio blared and Brock was head set on getting to this resort before he soon lost both eardrums.

**Well how was it as a story comeback chapter one ;) **

**I hope you enjoyed it **

**Love Banette Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well My Dear readers what did you think ****J**

**Banette: *Evil Glare***

**Ok I'm Writing.**

Chapter two

"BROCK," Ash whinnied

"Ash Don't wine, we are almost there, we just have to ride the ferry,"

"FERRY," Misty screamed

Dawn sat up and looked at the pokeball, "Water,"

"Hey look we're on the ferry" May said

"Ok lets get out of this Van," Lyra said

Everyone piled out and Ash and Brock took to the food machines. Misty and Lyra were looking over the railing at the water pokemon splashing by the ferry. Ralan was leaning up against the van, with a Typhlosion beside him. Drew and May were letting their Absol and Skitty play. But Dawn and Paul were sitting in silence.

"DAWN, Hey, where's Piplup," Asked May

Dawn went stiff, she looked at Paul, her eyes began to water. Her Fist balled around the pokeball.

"He's, He's," She stopped and busted out bawling.

May looked at her before sitting beside her, "Dawn, what's wrong,"

"He's, he's not the same, he, he,"

May looked at Paul, 'He what,"

"He quit taking Dawn's orders when he evolved last week into Empoleon, and he mauled her," Paul said slowly as Dawn dropped her head to her knees and cried

"Oh no," May said looking at Dawn, 'I'm so sorry,"

Paul shook Dawn's shoulder before he picked her up and took her to the Van, he sat her in the back seat with the van's doors open he walked around and took out another pokeball. He released his Weavile who curled up to Dawn. Ralan walked around to lean against the door.

"Who's Weavile,"

"Mine,"

"I have a Sneasle,"

"I had a Sneasle." Paul said rolling his eyes

"What's wrong with her," Ralan said jerking his head in Dawn's direction.

"She's just, wait why do you care," Paul snarled

"I don't but she's crying,"

Paul looked at Ralan, "Her Starter pokemon mauled her and quit listening to her,"

"That's got to suck,"

"Yeah,"

The two boy's sat in silence, not the silence like what do I say now kind no, no the I still want to smash your head in a wall and beat you with a rock kind. Ralan looked to see Paul was gazing at the back seat.

"You like her huh?" Ralan asked

Paul turned and looked at him, "What?"

"You like that Girl don't you?"

"What?"

"Damn, your dumb, Do. You. Like. Dawn."

Paul looked at him with a hard face, but he remained silent. Ralan glared at him with a smirk, before he gave a chuckle

"You Do,"

Paul locked his jaw, then opened his mouth to protest but noting came out. Ralan shook his head and walked off. Paul remained in silence, and turned around to be met by blue eyes. Dawn was sitting in the first seat looking at him, her head was tilted, her eyes were holding confusion while Weavile sat next to her on the floor board.

"What was that about?" She asked him

"What was what about,"

"Those looks you and him did, and how you opened your mouth to talk but didn't,"

"Nothing don't concern yourself,"

"But I heard my name,"

"He asked why you were crying,"

"Paul,"

He looked at her, his hard expression still stuck, "What,"

"Nothing," She said lowering her head

Ralan walked over to the railing and looked down, so much water. He then turned to see a brown haired girl standing next to him, smiling as big as she could.

"What Lyra,"

"Whatcha Doing,"

"Considering throwing myself over the side," he said monotone

"Please don't, I'd miss you a whole lot," Lyra said slowly

"Really, you would miss me,"

"Well of course I would,"

"I highly doubt that, I think you just said that so I wouldn't do it,"

Lyra looked at the ground, as her hat dipped and began to slowly fall of her head, her shoulders shook. Ralan cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Your such a child,"

Lyra didn't move, "I'm not a child, I really do care about you Ralan, I would miss you a lot if you threw your self over, so again I beg please don't" and with that she turned herself around and walked over to the van.

"Great, now I hurt her feelings, gawk women,"

"ALRIGHT CREW EVERYONE BACK ON THE VAN," Brock called out

As everyone loaded back up, the noise level was once again breaking the all time record. Brock was talking with Ash about his Doctor career and how it was going, Misty and May were chatting about May's last contest and how she beat Drew. Drew was putting his two cents in about how he "let" May win because he didn't feel like having his face clawed off by May afterwards. Earning him a few red hand print marks on his face. Ralan was trying to talk to Lyra but no results were available. Dawn was curled up to Paul's side with Weavile at her other side.

"Look," She explained pointing to the setting sun over the mountain.

The van was silenced as everyone looked in awe at the pink, orange, and red sky and the light yellow orange clouds. A few stars were lightly shining in the dark reds a few flying pokemon were fluttering around.

"Its so pretty," May cooed

"Duh, May it's a sunset," Drew chirped

May gave him a warning glare and he went quiet. Misty giggled at May while Ash and Pikachu stared out the window.

"Brock how much longer," Asked Lyra

"We will be there by noon tomorrow if we stop at a hotel or we could drive all night and be there by six in the morning,"

"I don't want you to over drive yourself," Misty said

"I'll be fine either way,"

"How about a vote, if you want to stop some where raise your hand," Ash said

May, Drew, Dawn and Paul, Lyra and Misty raised their hand, Ralan shrugged his shoulder, as Lyra grabbed his hand and raised it up. Brock threw both hands up, before grabbing the wheel again.

'I thought you didn't care," ash said

"I don't but I kind of would like a bed,"

"And Shower," said Dawn

"Oh yes a nice hot shower," Lyra said

"Ok so lets find a hotel and call it a night," Misty said

"Ok but here is my rule," Brock started, "no hanky panky, tonight I will let ya'll share rooms, but it will be we will get two rooms that are connected and you will sleep two people to a bed, and when I say no hanky panky I mean please keep it to yourself I don't want to get kicked out because there's to much banging going on,"

The van was silent before Ash raised his hand.

"Yes Ash,"

"What's Hanky Panky,"

"Holy mother of a fucking cow, its SEX," Paul growled

Ash turned and looked at Paul, "Well what's sex,"

"Oh Poor Misty," May said

Everyone just stayed quiet as Ash looked at everyone for a answer. As they pulled into a simple two floored motel and Brock ran in coming back minutes later holding room keys.

"Ok here's how we go, now who's with who,"

"Me and Dawn have to be together,' Lyra said grabbing a hold of Dawn's arm.

"Ok so Dawn, Paul, Ralan, and Lyra, are in one room here's the key"

They took off to their room, it had two beds large queen size beds, a large bathroom with a walk in shower and huge bathtub, a flat screen TV and a minifridge empty to their hope. Dawn Plopped down on the bed in the corner, as Paul brought in her and his bags. Ralan and Lyra got the bed closest to the door, but also in front of the window.

Ash, Misty, May and Drew got the next room that was connected to their room it was identical, as for who got what bed Misty and Ash got the one closest to the door, and Drew and May got the other one.

"Ok look I'm tired, dirty, and smell like seawater, I think I need a shower," Dawn said walking towards the shower. Paul got up shook his head and grabbed her bag and followed her.

**(A/N: yeah this is a story mainly about Paul and Dawn, and Ralan and Lyra I am sorry if the rest don't make a lot of appearances)**

Paul walked in the bathroom behind Dawn threw her bag at her and locked the door. He turned and sat down on the toilet lid and looked at her, he was seated in front of the shower and the tub was to his side so what ever she chose he had a view.

"Can I help you,"

"I'm here to take your bandages off of you,"

"Well mister peeking tom, I have to take my clothes off for you to do that, so turn around and no peeking till I tell you to,"

He turned to have his back to her. As she took off her clothes, underneath her shirts was bloody bandages wrapped around her waist to her breast. She glanced over her shoulder at Paul who was still turned around, she took off her shoes, socks, shorts and panties, before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her and sat in front of Paul.

"Ok I'm ready,"

He turned around and looked at her back, he began to undo the bandages, after he was done he grabbed a rag off the shelf and wiped off the blood. Her back was ripped in three long claw marks.

"Empoleon sure didn't hold back did he,"

"No,"

"Well umm, you can take a shower now, but I'm not going to leave the bathroom," he said

"Wh-what,"

"Yeah I don't want to be out there with them,"

"Ok," she said her face heating up, she rushed over to the shower and stepped in the shower throwing her towel over the side the top of her head was visible. She turned on the water and Paul could see her jump back.

"Cold,"

"Yeah, Hey no peeking,"

"Why,"

"Because I don't want you to well you know,"

"You know what," he questioned

"Well you know um, well, that thing,"

Paul smirked, he watched as she began to rub soap down her legs from the kind of see threw shower.

"What thing,"

"Um the thing, boys do when their horny,"

That got a laugh, He stood up and walked to the steamed up glass, he placed his finger in the fog on the glass and spelled out Masturbation? Earning a EAKKK.

"What are you doing close to the shower, we agreed on no peeking,"

"No you said no peeking, I never agreed to anything," he said as he slipped out of his clothes leaving on his shorts.

"Well still, your making me nervous I don't want you to..," she stopped the shower door had opened to reveal a smirking Paul one hand holding on to the top part of the door his head was leaning on the door. He was very well tanned, and very, very, well muscular torso. He was an eight packer his muscle marks made you want to drool his arms were just as built. (**He was built, yet still skinny, in simple words he looked goooood)**He had his other hand on his hip, his face was holding on to a smirk, his hair was a little messed up. Dawn gulped, she wasn't even trying to hid or cover herself up and he was glad.

Her body was tanned as well her hair was almost to her mid thighs, her face was flushed her large blue eyes were traveling over him as his continued to look over her. Her shoulder were small and her collar bone was see able, but not like a sick way but a healthy way. Her arms were a good size for her everything was toned. Her breast were large nipples erected from the water, pink and ripped. (c's) Her narrow stomach and her hips were making her hourglass figure. Her pelvis area was smooth looking well shaved, her thighs were pressed together, and her legs went on for ever it seamed before her small feet witch were sporting black toenails were pointed inward in a nervous innocent way. The water running down her body made small ripples and water rivers run down her body.

"Well, well, well, look at you Troublesome, who let you grow up,"

Dawn gulped and moved her arms to cover her breast. "Thank you I think,"

Paul walked into the shower and closed the door, before he reached out and grabbed her hair he twisted it upwards.

"Your getting blood in your hair," he said handing her a hair tie

She took it revealing her breast as she tied her hair up in a bun. A few strands falling loose. She looked at him he was getting wet, and his shorts were turning a darker black near the waist. A bump in his mid shorts caught her attention.

"What's that," she said rubbing her knuckles over it, he jumped

"Aroused,"

"Huh,"

"It means I'm aroused,"

"Oh," she said

"Troublesome, your sixteen and I'm seventeen so, I have a few things to tell you,"

"Ok,"

"First have you had the talk,"

"Well yes, I've had the sex talk, and I know what aroused means,"

"good, second, have you ever been kissed,"

"No I've never been kissed, or kissed anyone, or been seen naked. Till now, peeking tom, well no you're a new level,"

"How about touched,"

"Wouldn't I have to be naked,"

"No,"

"Well no to that one too," She said

"Good, good,"

"How about you,"

"what about me,"

"Have you had the talk,"

"Yes twice,"

"Have you ever been kissed,"

"No,"

"Have you ever kissed anyone,"

"No but I'm thinking about it," he said with a smirk

She blushed, "Have you ever been seen naked,"

"No, I've only stripped for you and that's just what you see now,"

"How about touched," she said rubbing her knuckles over the bump again

"Not except what your doing,"

She smiled at him. Before throwing her rag at him. "You smell,"

"Is that and order,"

"Yes,"

He grabbed his belt and then undid the button and zipper. He pushed both his shorts and boxers down, and stepped out of them before throwing them over the shower door. Dawn gasped. He was erected, he was long too, and shaved. With what looked like small black hairs trying to come back out, his V muscle was great. He was great. Paul looked at her eyes as they stared at his very manliness part of him.

"About that kiss thinking,"

"yes,"

"Who do you want to kiss," she asked moving back to lean against the wall so all the water hit Paul. He stepped closer and grabbed the soap and poured it on the rag, before he began to rub it over his body with it, Dawn's eyes followed.

"You, long and hard,"

"Really,"

"Yes,"

"But I thought I wasn't your type," she said as she moved to be behind him and wrapped her arms over his upper arm and turned to rest her hands on his shoulders, with her head rubbing next to his, her lips pressed against his ear.

"I lied,"

"Why would you lie to me," she said moving her left hand to run threw the soap bubbles along his slippery abs.

"Because I didn't want you to feel disgusted knowing I would like you,"

"I wouldn't have been disgusted, why Paul your my type,"

"really how can you tell,"

"You're the only one that's my type, you're the only one,"

"Why is that,"

"Because Paul, look where we are, and what we are doing. Paul I am not a slut I wouldn't do this with anyone else,"

"Troublesome,"

"What,"

He turned and looked at her before slamming his lips to hers, she let out a moan as he continued. He moved to suck on her neck, as she moaned.

"Paul, Paul,"

Soon the shower began to shake.

"PAUL, Paul,"

Paul jolted up in his sleep, he was damped with sweat and he could tell he had a hard boner. He turned to see who had awoke him, only to be met by blue eyes.

"What troublesome,"

"I can't sleep and well you were tossing and turning a lot, where you having a bad dream,"

"What no,"

"Oh ok, well then I'm terrible sorry I woke you up,"

"Its fine, well what do you want to do to try and get you to sleep,"

As if he gave her the perfect answer she moved to be next to him, he shifted a little he did not want her to feel his erection. He fell back and she placed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, before her eyes fell shut. He moved and looked down at her sleeping form.

"This is not what I meant,"

He moved again and rested his head on hers and fell back to sleep this time no sex dream with troublesome. By morning he was awoke by a sharp slap across his face, he turned to see Ralan standing by the bed. Paul just glared at him.

"Get up, I want to battle you before we go,"

Paul growled but slid out from under the covers and walked over to the bathroom. After a minute he re-emerged dressed, teeth brushed, but his hair was still messed up and his face was still holding a rude expression and he didn't look awake. He looked over at Ralan who was staring at Paul and Dawn's bed. He moved out of Paul's sight to show him that Lyra had moved and was sleeping next to Dawn. Dawn however was awake.

"Where are you two going," she said sitting up and yawning

"Battle," Ralan stated

"Have fun, Brock tell you what time to be ready by,"

"Yeah we have thirty minutes,"

"Well you two be fast, I guess me and Lyra will get up,"

The boys walked out of the room, to see a Sleepy Ash curled up in the hallway. Paul kicked him. He jolted up and looked at the two boys.

"Misty kicked me out last night,"

"Figures,"

"Hey wait were are you guys going,"

"One-on-one battle,"

"Can I come,"

"I guess,"

They made their way to the field and Ralan and Paul took to the sides.

"Ok I'll referee," Ash said, before he moved and sat on a bench with Brock had came to and was sipping coffee.

"When did you get here,"

"I followed y'all,"

"Ok well get started," Ralan said

"Fine by me,"

"Ok On the Field Houndoom,"

"Vintini, Stand by for battle," **(A/N: Vintini and Zoroark, their moves are well some of them are made up because I think its cool when its with them)**

"That's what your going to beat me with a baby,"

"Vintini silver claw,"

"Houndoom Dodge,"

"Follow,"

Vintini flew/ran as Houndoom and followed him as he stepped aside but he was still able to move out of her way.

"Vintini Flame charge,"

Houndoom just sat there but no attack came, Ralan looked around but Vintini wasn't on the field.

"Now Vintini victory star,"

"Where is that Pokemon,"

Vintini shot down from the sky standing on a large star, if you weren't watching you would have thought she had used swift but the stars were bigger and redder.

"Houndoom, watch out,"

But he was to late and was knocked out, "Return,"

Paul walked over to Brock who healed up both pokemon, before he told the three boys to go ahead and get on the van. After they were on everyone else was soon loaded up too, the van was mostly silent besides the radio but silent no the less. Dawn turned to look at Paul, then she looked back at the trees passing on her side.

"Hey you guys, how much farther to this little piece of heaven,"

"I don't know maybe a few hours,"

"DAWN,"

"What Lyra,"

"Last night, those bandages in the trash were they from you,"

"Yeah,"

"He didn't hold back did he,"

"No,"

"I'm so sorry,"

"Lets not talk about it please Lyra,"

"Ok,"

"Hey look you guys a sign," May chirped

It read: **Full Moon Resort Camp 60 miles**

"I can't wait they say the waterfall is magical, plus all the pokemon there are super cute and strong," Lyra said

"Cute can not be strong," Ralan said

"Yes it can," May backfired

Ralan turned and Glared at her, before looking back at Lyra, who was dreaming of in never land with glassed over eyes.

"Ralan,"

"Yeah,"

"I'm not trying to start anything, but cute can be strong," Dawn said quietly

"Really, how so," Ralan said turning to look at her his eyebrow raised

"Because anything can become strong, with the right training. I know I'm a coordinator so my thing is cute pokemon, but even I have pokemon that aren't cute and they are strong, and my cute pokemon are just as strong. And I know you are a gym challenger, and your opinion on if cute can be strong is probably the same as Paul's and he doesn't think cute can be strong, he thinks that cute pokemon are pathetic but I also know his opinion is his. And that's why I try so hard, I want to prove to people that cute pokemon can be strong and strong pokemon can be cute that's my goal to make them in harmony. I want to go beyond the box and show people that I can make a Mamoswine beautiful and I want to show that I can also make a Pachirisu a powerhouse, and one day I want to know that I did that and show those nonbelievers that they are wrong," she said quietly

Ralan nodded his head, "Then Dawn, I want you to hit that goal and I want you to show me that, that is possible,"

Dawn smiled but she wasn't looking at Ralan she was looking past everyone on the horizon that the van was driving too, as if she could see her dream in reach.

"Me too," she added

Well there you go, that's chapter two!

Lyra: YAY

Me: See I am a good story teller

Lyra: that's not why I said yay

Me: then why did you say yay

Lyra: I just relieved that that character of you isn't in this story with my Ralan

Me: Yeah I took her off, Because you and him are cuter, I also made it to where it never happened J

Lyra: YAY


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here is chapter….

Banette: Chapter three

Me: I Knew that

Chapter three

"OMG look there it is,"

The camp was on a beach, well a non salt water beach with a two waterfall covered in lush green trees and flowers of all colors. Along the beach was a few bars and cabins. The cabins were adorable they looked like Tikihuts, there even was a few hammocks. Pokemon were running along the beach playing and in the clear blue water water-pokemon were playing. It was like a resort off a commercial but it was much more real.

"Its gorgeous," Misty said

"I know," May cooed

"Omg Dawn I cant wait to get a tan here, what about you,"

"Yeah me either Lyra, that's got to be the first thing we do,"

"Oh yeah,"

"Alright gang, here the rules are boys in one cabin girls in another, but don't worry we are the only ones here for the next two weeks,' Brock said

"Hey Brock, aren't you going to be bored," Ash asked

"No Lucy is going to come down in the next day or two,"

"Awesome, I haven't seen Lucy in forever,' May said

"Really,"

"Yeah I mean she let me and Drew stay at here house but she wasn't there,"

"Oh, well lets get out of this van and vacation people," Misty cheered

Everyone pilled out and headed towards the cabins the boys got cabin 5 and the girls got cabin 6. The cabins had four canopy beds two in each side of the room with a simple shower/tub bathroom. The girls placed there stuff down Dawn and Lyra were on the left side of the cabin with May and Misty on the right. The boys were Paul and Ralan on the left side and Drew and Ash on the right. Funny thing is they all chose the same bed as their other halves. Dawn got the right bed on the left side close to the bathroom, and Paul got that same bed in the boys cabin. Lyra got the bed next to Dawn's and Ralan got the bed next to Paul's. Misty got the one on the right side closest to the door and Ash got the Bed Closest to the door on the right side. May got the last bed Drew got the last bed. The girls looked around before they grabbed their bathing suits and took turns changing into them.

Misty's was blue two piece bikini with white bows on the hips and the strings on the top were white. May's was Red with a Yellow flower on the Left breast piece, her bottom piece was yellow. Lyra's was pink with green pockadots and blue green bows. Dawns was black with hot pink bows on the hips and ties on the top piece.

The Boys were all changed in their swim trunks, Ash's were yellow with a few brown strips on the legs resembling a Pikachu's back. Drew's were green with whitish pink flower outlines resembling his Roselia. Ralan's were red with yellow flames on the bottom resembling a Typhlosion. Paul's were black, just black.

"Ok lets go swim, May said.

"Ready to tan Dawn,"

"Well yeah, and no, I want to try and spend some time with Empoleon,"

"But Dawn," Lyra was silent.

Dawn's back was to them and they could see the claw mark scars down her back. Lyra looked at Misty, and May looked at the floor.

"Its ok, you don't have to feel sorry for me," Dawn said looking at them

"Does it hurt,"

"Not as much as the thought of loosing him,"

"Well when you get done, we will be at the beach," Misty said smiling

"Alright, um will you tell Paul well, um where I'm going after I'm up the waterfall,"

"Ok but why do we have to wait,"

"He'll try and talk me out of it, if he gets to me first,"

They three girls nodded and watched as she walked out the back door, before they all turned to walk towards the beach. They met up with well three of the boys.

"Umm, where's Paul," Asked Lyra

"He said something about training, and took off towards the waterfall,"

"Did you say waterfall,"

"Yeah,"

"Uhho, that's not good," Misty said

"Why,"

"Because Dawn went up there to train Empoleon, and she said she didn't want Paul to interfere,"

"Oh, well I bet nothing will happen lets go swim,"

"Ok,"

Dawn walked up the path to the top of the double waterfall, gripping the pokeball. She turned around and came face to face with a big bear type pokemon. Ursaring. She backed up into a tree and shook, before she released Empoleon.

Empoleon, was not Empoleon. His eyes were a dark red, like blood, with black dots, his armor looked dull. He looked at Dawn and snarled.

"Empoleon I know you think I'm pathetic but please, please take out this Ursaring. I know some part of you remembers what me and you use to be,"

The Penguin looked at her before turning his back to the Bear and walked off. Dawn was left cornered in between two trees and the bear. She shivered.

"Empoleon, please, please," Dawn said as she slid down the tree her back was against

Empoleon sat down on a rock watching the scene. Dawn looked at him. Ursaring used Focus blast. Dawn jumped out of the way only to be stopped by Empoleon.

"Empoleon,"

The penguin shook his finger at her, and turned her around to face the rage bear. She gulped and took to her feet. She looked over her shoulder to see Empoleon had sat back down. Ursaring charged at Dawn knocking her down and into a tree. She yelped in pain before a dark figure loomed over her, it was Electivire. She began to cry. Paul stepped out to her side and kneeled down to look at her.

"I thought we had a deal,"

"I'm sorry," She whimpered

"You fucked up your shoulder,"

"I know,"

"Troublesome, I,"

"Please not again, I don't want to hear it again, I'm not releasing Empoleon, and I'm not backing down either so you and Electivire can take a step back,"

"No,"

"Paul,"

"I'm not going to stand by and watch you get beat up," He said grabbing her arms and pulling her away from the bear

"But, I have to prove I'm not pathetic,"

Paul grabbed her and threw her into his bare chest, before he swooped her up and handed her to Electivire.

"You are going back to your cabin and you are going to stay there, I'm going to handle the bear and your pokemon, understood,"

"Yes,"

"Good,"

Paul turned to the Ursaring and looked at Empoleon.

"You're a pathetic pokemon, you don't even know who your trainer is,"

Empoleon knocked out Ursaring, and turned to Paul. His left wing began to glow white.

"Your going to attack me, that's low. But of course you did attack Dawn,"

Empoleon ran at him but Paul jumped out of the way.

"Oh didn't like that, Dawn remember your trainer, or are you to stupid to recall that,"

Empoleon shot off a hydro pump.

"Was that suppose to scare me its just water, but of course you are a weak water type pokemon who attacked his own trainer, did you feel any remorse when you split open her back, or when you sat and watched her almost get mauled by a Ursaring. I bet not,"

Empoleon looked at him before he used drill peck. Paul grabbed a hold of a branch and swung himself upwards dodging the attack.

"Do you remember her, the trainer that picked you, loves you, and entered you in contest as you made her dreams come true,"

Empoleon grabbed his head and shook back in forth before he shot off hydro pump and took off. Paul grabbed Dawn's pokeball and returned him before he got to far.

"You are almost there Empoleon,"

Paul took off towards the beach were he saw Misty and May were having a chicken war with Ash and Drew and Lyra was tanning and Ralan was sitting at the bar. Paul headed towards the girls cabin were he entered the cabin to see Electivire sitting next to a bed with dawn wrapping her shoulder in a towel on her bed.

"You ok,"

"Not really,"

"How bad is it,"

She removed the towel to reveal her right shoulder was bloody and ripped open, the mark going back over her already healing scars making her back a little bloody.

"Bad huh,"

"Yeah Troublesome, its bad,"

"Paul, you know I can't release him, but its like that's what is best for him,"

'Troublesome, don't do this, don't start,"

"But,"

"No buts," he said moving to clean her shoulder.

"Paul,"

"What,"

"Why do you stay beside me,"

"What do you mean,"

"I mean about a year ago you wouldn't even look at me unless I was gona claw your face off, now, your doing this for me you let me sleep on you, next to you, and you actually listen to me now," She said turning to look at him.

"I don't know I think it was a realization from that day,"

"What do you mean,"

"That day in the woods when I found you, I realized I couldn't let that happen again, more or less I swore to myself I would never let that happen again, I swore I would never let you get hurt like that again," he said as she moved to lay under his chin curling her self on to his lap where he wrapped his arms around her and rubbing his cheek on her head. She turned up and looked at him

"I don't want to be a burden,"

"You can be a burden all you want, as long as you're my burden,"

"Paul…,"

"I'm not going to deny I have feelings from you, as for what kind of feelings or what level I don't know,"

She moved her head up and down rubbing her cheek against his collar bone. She closed her eyes.

"Paul I'm so thankful you were the one who found me,"

"Me too,"

(Flashback)

_Paul was walking around the darkening forest to find the clearing he was at before he went looking for a wild Shinx. Once he found it he released Torterra and Weavile to set up camp while he went to wash up under the waterfall. How ever a nice bath was not what he found._

_She was laid up on bank her back tore up and blood was running down her back. She was soaking wet, and her bag and a single pokeball was washed up next to her. He rushed to her side, up close she looked worse. Her innocent face covered in dirt her lips witch were blood red everyday were now an eerie blackish blue, her hair laid over her in a large fan to the side, her clothes were destroyed. He picked her up and carried her back to the camp. Torterra and Weavile gasped and rushed over to their master's side to look at Dawn. _

"_Torterra, get my bag,"_

_He grabbed medical bandages and wraps. Then he grabbed two pokeballs. He released Magmortar and Ursaring. _

"_Magmortar I need a fire, Ursaring Im'ma need you after she wakes up,"_

_Paul began to use the towel he carried with him to dry her off, and slowly she began to stir and her lips weren't so blue. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him before she began to cry._

"_Troublesome what happened,"_

"_he, he, he attacked me, Empoleon,"_

"_Why,"_

'_I don't know he evolved this afternoon and when I tried to train he went hay wall," she cried out_

"_Troublesome, your back is destroyed, you need to wash up, Ursaring will help you get cleaned up," he said_

_She nodded, "Im'ma need new clothes, where's my bag,"_

_Paul handed it to her, but to her demise it was soaked along with all her belongings on the inside._

"_Its all wet,"_

"_I may have something, but no promises,"_

_He handed her a shirt, it was his extra shirt he had but it had long sleeves. Like his everyday shirt it was a dark green and a turtleneck. She smiled softly at him, _

"_Thank you at least its something," she said as she slowly got up with the help of Ursaring and walked slowly over to the waterfall._

_Paul was busy heating up some ramen. When Ursaring walked up Dawn was standing behind her. _

"_Um, thank you for the shirt, its a lot warmer then what I had on,"_

"_Your welcome, Magmortar is trying to dry your clothing but, it was soaked,"_

"_Its alright I can make do with this,"_

_Paul turned and glance/stared at her, she was standing with her arms wrapped around her the sleeves were long and hung over her hands it went past her panties but a small pink bit could be seen. The turtle neck was lumped over in front her neck was smaller then his. Her hair was going down her back._

"_Do you need anything um, well,"_

"_No my panties were dry enough to wear again, but thanks for asking," she said blushing_

"_I need to doctor your back, um so your gona have to take off the back of the shirt,"_

_She moved and sat down in front of him and lifted up the shirt over her head but kept her arms in the sleeves keeping her front covered. The Claw marks on her back went to her panties line. A little blood was on the pink lace lining. Paul grabbed a rag he was boiling now and ringed it out and pressed it against her skin getting dirt and some puss out of the marks, before he put medicine on it and wrapped her up. _

"_Done,"_

_She put the shirt back over her head and wrapped up within herself, She turned to look at Paul, who handed her a cup of ramen._

"_thank you," she said _

"_You gona be ok,"_

_She looked at him, "I hope so,"_

_He nodded and ate in silence, after he was done he saw Magmortar sitting under a tree with Dawn's bag trying to dry its contents, he released the rest of his pokemon and fed everyone. He turned to Dawn and she walked over to Magmortar and got her five pokeballs and released them._

"_You don't have to release him ok," Paul stated_

"_Ok,"_

_Dawn had her Lopunny, Togekiss, Typhlosion, Mamoswine, Pachirisu, and of course Empoleon but he was not released. Paul had Magmortar, Torterra, Weavile, Honchkrow, Ursaring, and Electivire. The pokemon mixed together and ate, before they all settled down to sleep. Paul and Dawn walked over to the tent made by Torterra, and moved inside. Paul had his sleeping bag laid out all the way open on the floor like a carpet with a pillow and a blanket folded up._

"_I'm afraid we are going to have to share," He said_

"_Ok, I don't want to be alone right now anyway,"_

"_I bet, I'm sorry that, that happened to you,"_

"_Its ok, I guess he was just you know scared or something, just wish Zoroark was with me, "_

"_Yeah, where is he," he asked making a fist_

"_He is with Professor Rowan,"_

"_Oh, well it would have been better if he was here,"_

_Dawn looked up at him from her sitting spot and shivered, he was so mysterious and she was intrigued by it. She continued to stare at him, as her gaze went down his body, she felt a little guilt mentally stripping him down, but damn had he made her hit puberty hard it felt like. She gulped she didn't need to ruin the only pair of panties she had at the time. She felt his glare on her, as if he had smelt or felt her arousement. She gulped again._

"_What are you afraid I'm going to rape you," he snarled_

"_No its just I've never really spent any time with you before, and I'm nervous,"_

"_Why,"_

"_Because, I well, I would like to get to know you, I would but only if you let me,"_

"_Alright, well what do you want to know,"_

'_Whoa, your really going to let me in,"_

"_I guess, only if you let me in as well, no pun intended,"_

"_Ok, deal but you only get tonight because tomorrow when the clock strikes twelve I'll turn back to mean old Dawn that doesn't want anything to do with the prince of rudeness,"_

"_Fine,"_

_Dawn moved to sit in the middle of the sleeping bag, and patted the spot beside her. He sat down and leaned against the side of the tent._

"_what do you want to know,"_

"_Your birthday,"_

"_December 4__th__ 1994,"_

"_So your 17, cool, um favorite pokemon,"_

"_Weavile,"_

"_Ok um why do you travel alone,"_

"_Because I don't want to be slowed down,"_

"_Oh have you ever had a girlfriend,"_

"_No I haven't,"_

"_Ok so have you ever been kissed, or kissed anyone, or had sex, or been touched,"_

_Paul chucked at her, "No I've never been kissed or kissed anyone, and no I have never had sex or been touched,"_

"_Have you ever had any contact of any kind with a female,"_

"_No, except when you tackle me to the ground when we bump into each other or when I carried you here,"_

"_Ok, um what's your biggest dream,"_

"_To get out of my brother's shadow,"_

"_Do you really hate Reggie,"_

"_No,"_

"_ok last well two depending on what you answer to the first one,"_

"_Ok,"_

"_Do you masturbate,"_

_Paul glared at her with wide eyes with was kind of fun, "no I do not masturbate,"_

"_Ok well then I have one last one,"_

_Paul rolled his eyes_

"_Do I arouse you,"_

"_I'm not answering that one,"_

"_Why,"_

"_because I don't want your sick mind to make you have sick fantasies with either of my answers,"_

"_Fine,"_

"_My turn now, Birthday,"_

"_October 8__th__, 1995,"_

"_16, favorite pokemon,"_

"_Lopunny,"_

"_why don't you travel with your friends since Ash left,"_

"_Because I thought I could make it on my own,"_

"_Have you ever had a Boyfriend,"_

"_No,"_

"_Have you ever been kissed, kissed anyone, had sex, or been touched,"_

"_No, no, no, and no,"_

"_What kind of male contact have you had,"_

"_Just the friendly kind a hug or two from Kenny and Barry, a piggyback ride by Brock when I twisted my ankle, and that's about it, oh and the dominate position me and you share when I tackle you, and you carrying me,"_

"_Biggest dream,"_

"_To break the box, the box in witch people only see that strong pokemon can only be strong pokemon and cute can only be cute, I want to show the world that strong can be beautiful and that cute can be a powerhouse, I want to take the world to the next level, even if in my life time alone I'm only able to just start making a small dent on the box I know someone will come along after me and dent it more and more until its gone, but I do hope I'm alive to see it break,"_

"_I see, well do you masturbate,"_

"_No that's gross,"_

"_Do I arouse you,"_

_Dawn glared at him, "I am not going to answer that question,"_

"_Fine,"_

_Paul looked at her she was staring at the ground, "I Do don't I,"_

"_What no,"_

"_Don't lie,"_

"_You're a pig,"_

"_A pig would have let you stay on the bank,"_

_She looked at him before she crawled into his lap, and laid her head on his chest, she began to sob. He stiffened then relaxed._

'_I have one last question, more of a request,"_

"_Wh-what," she sobbed_

"_Cry to me," _

_Dawn moved to look up at him, and busted out crying. She wrapped around his waist and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped around her and just held her. _

(end of Flashback)

"I remember how you just cried your self to sleep before you slid down to the very odd sleeping position in between my legs,"

"You know as corny as it was, when you asked if I would cry to you, I have to say I think that was the deepest question you asked me,"

Paul moved and grabbed her chin, he looked in her eyes. She was convinced he was going to kiss her. But he merely kissed her forehead. She looked at him. He rubbed his thumb on her bottom lip, he then moved and kissed her cheek.

"You're a tease," she whispered

"I do it to give you the chance to run,"

"Paul I'm not running anywhere," she said as she moved and laid in her sleeping position.

'I think you should get a shower I'm gona go get one now and I think we are all going to meet up in the mess hall in a hour to eat so your friends may be coming in soon needing a shower," he said before he kissed her forehead and walked out the door

Dawn wanted to run after him, and tell him well, she had no idea what to tell him she just wanted to run to him. She turned and took a shower before putting on black panties with white lace and a matching bra, a pair of grey short shorts with black feather on them, and the tank top that matched grey with a Honchkrow on it with its wings expanded, however it was just a black silhouette with red eyes. She braided her hair to the side in a loose braid with some pieces coming loose, and threw it over her shoulder in the front. It almost went down to her hips. She walked out and grabbed a pair of knee high black socks with white strips at the top and ribbons. Misty, May and Lyra walked in and smiled at her.

"Hey girl how did it go," Lyra said grabbing some clothes

"Not so good, Paul had to save me,"

"Oh girl that's horrible," May said entering the shower

Misty looked at her, and noticed the wrappings going down half her right shoulder. "Guess you got a few more scars,"

"If you consider them that,"

"Whatcha mean," Lyra asked

"Its just that well I don't see them as nasty scars, I see them as marks of my love, because I take them with out crying and I'm not ashamed of them because it just goes to show how much I love my pokemon,"

"Whoa, that's deep," May said stepping out of the shower room.

She had her hair in ponytail, she was wearing a yellow tank top with the red outlines of a Blaziken face, yellow short shorts with fire symbols, a red braw strap was hanging loose on her shoulder, she marched over to her bed and put on some fuzzy flip-flops with pink fuzz.

"Well I call next shower," Misty said walking to the shower.

"So anyways Dawn, do you think that maybe something is making Empoleon act this way,"

"I Don't know, I've tried to get a nurse Joye to look at him, but he just attacks,"

"Oh, well maybe Brock could look at him,"

"Speaking of Brock where has he been,"

"I think he's been asleep," Misty said

Hey hair was loose she was drying it with a towel, she had on a long blue shirt with a Blastoise on it, it had short sleeves on it she wore pajama pants with bubbles down them that she had rolled up to about mid calf. And no show blue socks on.

":He is one hard and long sleeper," Lyra said walking to the shower, "Omg that sounds wrong,"

The girls busted out laughing, before they moved and grabbed their pokemon and waited for Lyra to be ready.

"Hey Dawn what pokemon do you have with you,"

"I have Empoleon, Typhlosion, Zoroark, Lopunny, Pachirisu, and Roserade, what about you Misty,"

"I have Psyduck, Togekiss, Cloyster, Goldeen, Seadra, and Dewgong, what about you May,"

"I have Wartortle, Beautifly, Delcatty, Blaziken, Munchlax, and Glaceon,"

"well I have, since no ones going to ask, Bayleef, Flaaffy, Furret, Magcargo, Teddiursa, and Togetic," Lyra said

Her hair was in low ponytail hanging next to her neck over her shoulders. She had on a Cream colored shirt with a Teddiursa on it, and white short shorts. She also had on cream knee socks with some slippers on that resembled bears.

"Well lets get, before the boys have cow and bust down our cabin to save up," Misty said acting like she was going to faint

"Ok"

The boys were sitting around the mess hall. Ash had on a white tank top with a pokeball on the bottom, and yellow pajama pants with the word Thunderbolt going down the leg. His hair was messed up and he was slumped in a chair watching TV. Drew was sitting at the bar with a ribbon case cleaning his ribbons. He was wearing a green shirt with vine like words that read GO GREEN, and a pair of brown pajama pants with a few brown lines making a patch pattern go down the legs. Ralan was upside down on the coach with his feet hanging over the back he had on a pair of black shorts with a red fire symbol on the side, he wore a red tank top and his hair was a mess sprawled out under his head in fan like manner. Paul was slummed down on the L shaped couch with one leg draped over the back of the couch he had black pajama pants and a black tank top his hair was messed up and fell all over his face, he had black earphones on not the simple ones the ones that resemble a C on its side.

The girls stopped short they were gazing threw the screen door. Each one was awe struck.

"You guys we are doomed," May peeped

"I know, and I love it," Dawn said

"Me too," Lyra purred

Misty just nodded her head

Dawn looked at them then took in a beep breath, before she opened to door. Paul put down his ipod and wrapped it up before setting down on the counter. Dawn walked over to the refrigerator, before she looked threw the contents.

"Well, its about time you got here, May," Drew said as May sat beside him

"Well sorry we girls don't hop in a shower and get out,"

"Lyra, I'm hungry," Ralan said looking up at her from his spot

"Well you got legs go fix you something to eat,'

"But you're a better cook,"

"ha-ha suck up,"

He snickered at her. Then turned to look at Dawn who was walking out of the Mess hall. Witch was a building like a lodge with a kitchen area it had two recliners and a L couch and a huge flat screen TV.

'Where's Dawn going,"

"I have no idea, Misty," Ash said looking at her for once from the movie he was watching to notice she was standing beside him.

Paul took out threw the door, and walked over to Dawn who was splashing threw the water. He looked her over before she turned around and looked at him,

"I want to find out what's wrong with Empoleon, but to do that I have to knock him out but that's extremely hard,"

"Maybe we could help,"

Dawn turned to see everyone else was outside

"I know how about a team up on Empoleon," Lyra said

"Well what do you guys have on ya'lls team,"

"I have Pikachu, Garchomp, Sceptile, Haunter, Noctowl, and Crawdaunt," Ash said

"I have Roselia, Absol, Flygon. Hariyama, Masquerain, and Milotic," said Drew

"And I have Typhlosion, Houndoom, Crobat, Sneasle, Murkrow and Ampharos," Ralan said

"Ok so we can use Electivire, Pachirisu, Pikachu, Flaaffy, Ampharos, Roselia, Beautifly and Togekiss," Dawn said

"Ok wait what pokemon do you have Paul," ash asked

'Torterra, Weavile, Vintini, Electivire, Ursaring and Magmortar,"

"Anyways, we can use those pokemon and surround Empoleon and hopefully knock him out, and maybe we can find out what's wrong with him," Dawn said

"Okydoky, BOSS," Lyra chirped

Everyone got in a circled and had their pokemon released, when Dawn released Empoleon in the middle. The Large pokemon Stared at everyone before his glared landed on Dawn. He snarled at her, but Pachirisu lifted her tail up and gave him a warning with a large blue ball of electricity in her tail.

"Ok lets get this over with," Dawn said in a low voice

"Pachirisu Discharge,"

"Electivire, Thunder,"

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle,"

"Flaaffy, Use thunder,"

"Ampharos, you use thunder as well,"

"Roselia Petal Dance,"

"Togekiss Thunder,"

"Beautifly you use solar beam,"

All Eight attacks ran at Empoleon, who just held Dawn's eye sight she lowered her head as he called out when the attacks hit him.

"I only did this to make you better," she whispered

Empoleon fell back knocked out, Dawn rushed to his side.

"Ok you guys stayed put if he wakes up you are going to need to knock him out again," She said as she looked at her pokemon.

Paul walked up to his other side, and began to examine his feet, when he saw merged in his left foot was a dark purple bruise with a small stump sticking out.

"Troublesome, look," Paul said pointing to the spot

Dawn moved and looked at her pokemon's foot, before she grabbed at it and Empoleon sat up and looked down at her. Paul grabbed at Dawn's arm but she didn't budge she looked in Empoleon's red ugly mean eyes.

"Look I just want my best friend back, and I know that he's in there, and I want you back," she told him

Paul sideway glanced at Dawn but kept a strong eye on Empoleon, who nodded at Dawn and sat still as she grabbed at the stump in his foot again. He flinched

"This is going to hurt but I'm going to get it out," she told him

Paul watched along with Everyone and Empoleon as Dawn pulled out the Poison Barb stuck in his foot. She looked at Paul,

"I need some bandages and medicine,"

Paul looked at everyone to see Ralan and Lyra moving back to cabin, everyone else had taken a few step back. They returned and handed the bandages to Dawn before stepping back. Dawn began to doctor the mark left by the barb, but when she looked back up Empoleon Began to stagger, she reached out and caught the large pokemon's head and feel down she rubbed the wet bandage rag and began to wipe Empoleon's face clean of dirt before the pokemon woke up but his eyes were not longer the nasty red. They were a deep blue, his armor was shinier. Dawn threw her self on to the pokemon and began to bawl. Everyone cheered for her as Empoleon sat up and hugged her.

"Your back, Empoleon I'm so sorry I didn't do that sooner, I just didn't think I had enough power to do that to you, I'm sorry," She cried

Empoleon just smiled at her, then held a look of sadness, as he tapped her shoulder bandage.

"Its ok, it was worth it to know I have you back," Dawn said as he sat her in the sand and stood up and looked at everyone.

"EMPOLEON," he cried out

**Well what you think**

**Empoleon: I was a monster**

**Me: Yeah but I fixed it**

**Empoleon glares at me**

**Me: hey what's that about**

**Empoleon: Last chapter with the naked exposing of my master me and you need to talk**

**Me: um well you see its only going to get worse Empoleon**

**Empoleon: Uses Hydro Pump**

**Me: BANETTE USE DARK VOID**

**Me and Banette: safe whoosh**

**Empoleon: if you make Paul touch her**

**Paul: Hey you leave me out of this **

**Dawn: Empoleon behave, Paul calm down, Banette Girl say bye, Banette confess to sealing Banette girl's cookie**

**Me: You did WHAT! Bye my audience I have to beat a pokemon **

**J**** LOVE BanetteGirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: HIIII**

**Banette: Glazes at me **

**Me: glares back**

Chapter Four

Paul looked over at Dawn who was still sitting with Empoleon talking about how she's missed him and stuff like that. Paul just leaned his head against the bar's side before Ash walked up to him.

"Hey Paul how about a battle,"

Silence.

Ash looked at Paul and followed his soft stare to Dawn, before he looked back at Paul.

"What is the matter, is the big bad Paul, to scared to talk to Dawn," Ash teased

'Huh, wait what, no,"

"Right so you just gona stare hole and mentally strip her all night,"

"No, and you don't even no what that means,"

"Yeah I do, your eye raping her, probably thinking about having sex with her. I'm not stupid that stuff in the van was an act to get on Misty's nerves,"

"Aw, ok, well now what you want,"

'Battle, you, me," Ash said pointing to the battle field with his thumps

"Sure, how many,"

"Six on six,"

"HEY wait are you two about to have a battle," Misty said walking up

"Yep,"

"May I join,"

"I don't mind ask Paul,"

"Paul may I join," Misty said

Paul stayed quiet, " I'm going to need a partner then,"

"I'll do it, 'Dawn said walking up to his side

"No," Paul said suddenly

"Paul, I'll be fine,"

He stared at her before a slow jagged breath, and nodded.

"Ok, Lets get started,"

They all headed over to the field where Ralan, Lyra, May, and Drew, sat in the nice comfy outdoor furniture waiting.

"Ok, so it's a full team battle,"

"Right,"

"Ok then lets go,"

"Ok Pikachu," Ash said

"Lets go Dewgong,"

(A/N: The water pokemon can handle not being in water)

Paul looked over at Dawn who slightly nodded, "Weavile Stand by For Battle,"

"Lopunny, Spotlight,"

"Ok now then lets go, Pikachu Volt Tackle,"

"Dewgong use Ice beam,"

"Lopunny Use Swift,"

"Weavile Shadow Ball,"

Pikachu took to a run across the field until he hit Weavile's shadow ball head on, and it attacks exploded in a big cloud of smoke before Pikachu was flipped up in the air and landed on his feet. Dewgong's Ice beam clashed with Swift and Froze the stars in place before they exploded in sparkles.

"Quick Pikachu Use Iron tail,"

"Dewgong, Hydro Pump,"

"Weavile, Shadow Claw,"

"Lopunny Dizzy punch,"

Dewgong's Hydro Pump was heading strait for Lopunny who's dizzy punch busted to water up and left small amounts of water hanging in the sky around the pokemon and gold sparkles. Everyone was awe struck.

"Don't take me easy just because I'm a coordinator,"

Pikachu and Weavile cried out causing the attention back to the clash on the battle field between the two. Pikachu's and Weavile's attacks collided and they both disappeared. Weavile flung his claw upwards sending Pikachu fling in the air

"Pikachu use thunder,"

"Weavile Blizzard,"

"Lopunny Swift,"

"Dewgong use water pulse,"

Pikachu's Thunder and Dewgong's Water pulse was frozen by blizzard. Lopunny's Swift broke threw the frozen obstacles and slammed into the two pokemon sending them flying.

"DEWGONG," Misty called out as she looked at her fainted pokemon.

"Pikachu can you hang in there,"

"Pika-pika,"

"Good, now use Iron Tail,"

"Dewgong return, Go Togekiss, Use Aura spear,"

"Lopunny Bounce, then use ice beam"

"Weavile, use Ice beam,"

Pikachu was hit with Ice beam freezing his tail. While Lopunny used bounce to do a back flip over the aura spear and shoot off a ice beam hitting Togekiss's wing.

"Pikachu Volt tackle,"

"Togekiss, Sky attack,"

"Lopunny Shadow Claw," (A/N I know Lopunny cant learn shadow claw but blahhh this one can)

"Weavile Shadow Ball,"

Togekiss swooped at an amazing speed towards Lopunny who Met it head on with an upwards cut with her shadow claw. Weavile's Shadow Ball flew towards Pikachu's volt tackle. They meet in a head on collision but this time Pikachu over powered it and hit Weavile sending him flying backwards.

"Lopunny use swift,"

"Weavile recoil using ice beam,"

"Togekiss use metronome,"

"Pikachu thunder,"

Ice beam Froze Thunder and Pikachu in mid air. Weavile landed on his feet.

"Weavile Shadow Claw,"

Weavile attacked the frozen Pikachu sending him flying into the sand knocked out, Ash rushed over to him before walking back to his side.

"Go Crawdaunt,"

Togekiss's metronome turned into surf, witch was busted by Lopunny's swift.

"Crawdaunt use-," Ash was cut off when Dawn gave out a blood hurling cry and grabbed her shoulder falling down only to be caught by Paul.

"See this is why I didn't want you to battle," Paul said

Her arm was covered in Blood, and it was only running faster the longer Paul looked her over, she shivered and cracked open an eye and looked at her arm witch was now shaking on its own. Paul picked her up bridal style and ran towards her cabin. Everyone else followed.

"Dawn are you ok," Lyra asked holding a look of concern on her face

The only reply she got was a whimper from Dawn as Paul began to wipe off the blood.

"Ok everyone that's not either a girl or me get out," He snarled

The only person that stayed was Lyra , and she just stared at Dawn with big brown eyes.

"Will you be able to make her better," She asked Paul

"I'm going to do all I can to make sure she gets better, you might want to leave too,"

"Ok," She said slowly walking out of the room

Paul looked down at Dawn who was on her side with her bad shoulder in the air she was curled up in a semi ball clinching her shoulder as blood ran over her nails. Her faced cringed with pain before she called out again. Paul pulled her up to have her back to him as he slipped her out of her shirt before seeing to total of the devastating sight, her whole back was bleeding the blood from her shoulder. It running down her entire back covering the scars of her last wound making her back look like a mess. Paul sat there staring before Dawn gave out another blood hurling cry and fell forward. Paul caught her thankfully before he lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom were he sat her in the tub and grabbed a rag and the first aid kit. He wet the rag and wiped off her back, then he undid her bandages. Her shoulder was just pouring blood, he whipped it off before he moved and grabbed a large gauze and placed on the wound causing it to stick to it before he wrapped her shoulder again. They then moved over to the bed as he grabbed for her tank top only to feel small hands on his biceps. He stayed still as she leaned into his back he could feel her wet cheek as it made contact with the back of his shirt. He turned around she fell in to his arms, in a single movement he picked up her shirt and moved to have them sitting on he bed, she crawled farther into his lap before curling up within a ball like she did when she cried to him that night. He rubbed her back before looking at the large blood stain in the back of her shirt. Lopunny and Weavile stood quietly taking in the scene before Lopunny lowered her ears and looked over at Weavile, who opened up his arms and the rabbit flung her self at him and began. Weavile looked back at the bed to see Paul sitting quietly with his head resting on Dawn's, her small body curled up in a ball her face buried in his chest. He exhaled and petted Lopunny.

"I'm sorry Troublesome,"

"Wh-Wh-Why,"

"because I let you down again, I didn't get there fast enough,

"*Hiccup* its not your fault," She said hiccupping again due to crying

"Yes it is," he said petting her hair

"How so,' She hiccupped

"Because I swore not to let it happen again, and it did,"

"So, so, its not like I think any less of you,"

"You say that today,"

"And I'll say it tomorrow," She cried

Paul looked down at her, her face was red from crying and she was hiccupping every now and then. He exhaled and shook his head.

"And I'll say it the next day," She said softly

'Why though,"

"because, because well," She lowered her head

"Because why," he asked in a slowly low voice that didn't sound very much like Paul

'Because I love you," She said quietly

"How,"

"Your always where I need you the most, your really kind to me, your very attractive, and, and I don't know, I just love you," She said defeated, "But that's stupid of me, seeing as your you, so strong so perfect like an angel, and then there's low life me who cant do anything right, there's no way you could love something like me, I mean you said earlier you did have feeling for me but even if they were just classified as feelings that a lot of different meanings,"

Her body shook and her bottom lip quivered she was already crying and it mentally and physically hurt to think about him rejecting her now. She sniffed and then felt arms wrap around her, as his hair became the only thing she saw.

She looked as if she was just going to break, as she hung her head low her tears hit his shoulder.

"If your going to reject me please just do it already,"

Paul began to laugh, he lifted his head up and looked at her, "Why would I reject you,"

"Because I'm Troublesome,"

"So, like I told you, you can be a burden or Troublesome, as long as you're my troublesome, and didn't I tell you I'm only being this way to give you time to run away,"

"But didn't I tell you I'm not running,"

Paul gave her an actual smile, before he sat up straighter, and looked down at her. Her face was clouded by her bangs before he grabbed her cheeks and ever so slowly began to move towards her. Dawn's eyes began to water again her lip quivered as she closed her eyes and waited hair on end for her lips to fell his. It felt like she waited an eternity before the feather like feel of his lips made contact with hers it was like a shock, but when his lips soon were completely placed on hers her body felt like it was on fire. Her hands trembled as she grabbed the bed's comforter to keep them still as she kissed him back. It felt like eon that they were like this, before he pulled away, she slowly opened her eyes and saw threw the burning tears his face.

"Did I do that right," he asked slowly

"I think so," She smiled

"good, ok," he nodded his head, before he looked at her

"Why would you ask if you did that right,"

"Because well you were crying, I thought I was going it wrong,"

"No, no, and besides that's not why I was crying,"

"then why were you crying,"

"Because you were kissing me,"

He opened his mouth to saw something, but she beat him to it

"And I mean that in a good way,"

"Oh," he started to scratch his neck and looked away in an embarrassed way

"Paul,"

"Huh,"

"Thank you,"

He looked at her, she moved and curled up in to her safe spot witch was a small ball position with her face hidden in the nook of his neck, where his neck and shoulder met. He wrapped him self around her bringing in his knees and wrapping his arms around her.

A knock on the door brought them out of their safe haven. Lyra cracked the door open before May's head shot threw under hers.

"You guys alright,"

"Yeah," Dawn said

'I bet you are," Lyra joked looking at Paul and Dawn

"You be quiet I have a bet with Drew about this,"

"About what," Dawn asked

"If you two are going to end up together or not,"

"And you and Drew bet on that,"

"Well, after your blow out with Lyra and Ralan we made a bet that either Paul and you would get together ,my moneys on it, But Drew is betting you two don't get together but just have sex,"

Paul glared at the girl, "Oh really,"

"Yeah,"

"Well anyways, me and May were wondering if you felt up to a movie, we all went to the mess hall and made a large variety of snacks to eat, and we have a movie to watch, Brock and Lucy are even out and about,"

"Oh ok,"

"Well if your coming say so, now if you will excuse me Red-heads making a break for the woods, he is not missing this movie thing and leaving me alone for training," Lyra said Glaring before she left

"Well Bye-bye, my money darlings," May cooed and left too

Dawn looked up at Paul, "You wouldn't really just have sex with me and leave right,"

"I'm not like that,"

"Oh ok,"

"Drew's a dead cabbage,"

Dawn giggled at his silly joke, but he smiled at her giggle, its been awhile since she actually had laughed and not cringed with pain.

"So movie,"

"Not right now," He said looking at her before kissing her,

This time it was more demanding her hands went to his hair and yanked on it as he made her body shake with what ever this heat was suppose to mean. They moved so that she was laying down and he was sporting himself with his arms and knees. He got a bold streak and began to press his tongue to her bottom lip before she allowed him in, she moaned as their tongues met in a war. He made a noise that sounded like a moan but was more of like a growl, whatever it was sent her shivers. When they pulled away to catch their breath, Dawn's lips attacked to his neck he grabbed handfuls of the comforter to keep him self controlled. She began to kiss along his jaw line then down the sides of his neck before she found her safe spot in the nook of his neck and gently bit down on it, he shivered before she began to suck lightly on the spot. When she was done his body was shaking and he was breathing hard, where she was torturing him was now a purple mark. She smiled up at him, his eyes were soft yet held a new spark in them and his cheeks were flushed. He moved her to be back to his level before he kissed her again, seeking revenge. When he pulled away she was gasping for air, he moved and began to nip and kiss down her jaw line to her good shoulder then moved to her collar bone. He smirked, kissing the bone he ran his tongue out and licked the small place his lips where causing her to grabbed his shoulders with her nails and moan, he began to suck the area, as one of his hands trailed down her side running his knuckled over the soft skin. He left her with his own mark, before he looked up at her, she had closed her eyes and her breathing was hard, her cheek were redder then his and he was sure she had shivered a few times.

"So are we going to sit threw that boring movie," He asked

Her eyes snapped open and looked at him with a look of do-you-really-want-to-stop.

"No I don't," he said as to answer her, 'But I want you to take it easy," He move and began to suck on her collar bone again,

She stuck out her bottom lip and turned her head in a pout, "But I'm just fine,"

"For now, wait till next time," he said before kissing her

When he was done she felt wobbly like she was floating. She looked at him

"Now that's just mean, teasing me about the next time, when will that be,"

"You tell me,"

"Now," she smirked

"No not now, but in the near future,"

"Ok, now,"

"Troublesome,"

"Fine," she pouted

(Lyra and Ralan)

Lyra was in hot pursuit of her red-headed companion when he stopped short she rammed into his back, grabbing her nose, "Ow,"

He turned and looked at her, with his what do you want lazy look, she gulped but regained herself

"Where are you going,"

"To train,"

'But the movie,"

"So,"

"You were going to leave me alone,"

"I figured you want to hang out with them anyways,"

'No, I want to hang out with You and Them,"

"You can't have both," he said rolling his eyes

"Don't you like any of them,"

'The Paul kids ok I guess, still though he's always next to that female so he's just a love sick trainer,"

"Ralan, why does having emotions upset you so much,' she whimpered

Ralan turned and looked at her as she held her head low and her hat slipped, she wanted to slap himself but that quickly vanished.

'Why are you crying,"

Lyra stiffened before shaking and falling to her knees her hands covering her face but her head was low and her hat fell to the ground. Ralan dropped to his knees in front of her before he pushed her up to look at her, he grabbed her wrist and pulled them away from her face. He gave a soft huff and pulled her to his chest falling on his butt.

"Lyra,"

"R-R-Ralan,," She cried

He rubbed her back before he pushed her all the way into his lap with her straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. Before she moved and looked at him, her eyes were a little puffy from crying.

"Lyra-,"

She slammed her lips on his. She practically begged him to kiss her back. He pulled away.

"Lyra," He growled he grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked her back a little.

Her face held humiliation, as she stared at him. She tried to stand up but he slammed her back down. She lowered her head in shame.

"Your going to punish me for that aren't you,"

He raised and eyebrow, not that she could see with her head lowered.

"What,"

"Your going to punish me aren't you, for kissing you, but in my opinion not kissing me back is more punishment then I need in my lifetime,"

Ralan glared at her, "You should have know that was going to happen, where in the world did you think I would kiss you back,'

She stayed quiet, before she slammed her hands over her face and gave out a hushed scream.

"You've been using me,"

Ralan looked at her before looking at the dirt.

"I should have seen it, you were leading me on with the ways you acted around me, was just a big game,"

Ralan cupped her cheek, he was smiling. Lyra felt more pain then her whole life had ever gave her.

"Why, why would you use me, I trusted you,"

"Lyra, I never used you,"

"Shut up yes you did and are, you just lead me on for the hell of it,"

"Lyra,"

"You're a basterd," She said before she slapped him

Ralan's head was to the side his cheek was red. He growled at her. She jumped, before she felt his fingers digging into her back.

"Why did I ever think I loved you, my hearts not a toy Ralan,"

"You don't love me,"

"Yes I do," She cried

"Prove it,"

"I've tried,"

"How,"

"I've tried to impress you, I've tried to make you see you're my everything, I've tried almost everything, and you still don't see it,"

Ralan looked at her before he grabbed her chin and lifter her to look in his eyes.

'Lyra, you don't know what love is,"

'And you do,"

He set his jaw, and looked at her. He wanted to hit her and hit her hard, but he smirked instead.

"Lyra,' he growled

She jumped back, and tried to move away again, before he flipped her over to be on her stomach across his legs. Lyra just stared at the dirt, she was on her hands and knees, with his hand on the back of her pajama shirt He reached an hand to the hem of her shorts. She gasped and moved forward but he had a hold of her shirt back now.

"R-R-Ralan," she cried

He stayed quiet as he lowered her shorts to her knees, she tried to move way but he had the neck of her shirt, he then grabbed for her Black panties with red lace. As he pulled them off to her knees, she began to cry harder. Her head was filed with the thought of him raping her in the woods, what if the others find out, what would they do to Ralan. Better yet what would Ralan do to her. And Why did she still love him even now. She moved her head and looked at him, he was staring at her butt. He looked at her his eyes were hard.

"Please Stop,' She begged

"You are going to be punished. And if you cry out I'll start all over,"

Lyra shook, but she held his eye contact for now she wasn't crying she weakly smiled at him.

"Ralan please don't," She begged harder

Ralan just lifted his hand and slammed it onto her butt in a spanking, she bit her tongue and closed her eyes

"Look at me," He growled

She opened her eyes and looked at him, she was trying to hold back the tears as he spanked her again, blood was seeping from her mouth from biting her tongue.

"You. Have. No. idea. What. Love. Is." He said with a spanking for each word

Lyra shook, but kept his eye contact

'And you do," She spat a few drops of blood flying to the ground

"Why do you think I'm doing this,"

'Wh-att," She said his spankings becoming harder

She looked at him, and began to cry, she screamed out a little when he spanked her.

"Now I have to start over, and I was almost done," he said dryly

Lyra lowered her head, "Ralan if you are doing this for love then why,"

"Because," he hollered at her, his body shook.

His grip on her dropped Lyra was able to move, and any smart female would have slammed him pull up her panties and shorts, and run like hell. But she loved him, she moved to straddle him again her shorts and panties moving to be at her ankles. Ralan was breathing hard his fist were knotted up in his hair, and his eyes were watering.

"Lyra," He said dryly but it sounded as if he strained to say her name.

"What,"

"I'm so sorry,"

'Why, didn't I even say I deserved a punishment,' She asked coldly

"Oh Lyra that's not even what I mean," he said dropping his head to rest on her breast as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Its because of them isn't it, you won't love me because of them,' She asked

Ralan looked up at her, and nodded.

'Ralan, your not your father, and even if your scared he'll do something, couldn't you just love me for a little while, just a day or two," She asked moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Lyra, they'll, its to much,"

"Ralan, please, what if its just tonight," Lyra asked

He shot her a look, "I am not going to do that, at all," He stated

"But, what if,"

'There is no but, Lyra, I can't, Lyra he'll hurt you for this, he'll, he'll take you away,"

"Ralan, he hasn't done anything yet, and we've shared a bed and we've been everywhere together, you held me all night that night in the hotel you made me feel safe, I haven't gone anywhere yet, and I wont,"

"Lyra," He moved closer like he was scared of everything around them

Lyra looked at him he moved up and hid his face in her neck and cried. His body shook as he clawed at her back. He moved his legs in a butterfly Indian stance around her to cover her bare butt up from the forest.

"Ralan, please don't cry," she whispered petting his hair

"Lyra I've tried everything to protect you, you don't understand how much it kills me to treat you like I just did, it mental and physically hurt when I didn't kiss you back, but it would destroy me not to be with you, to let them take you away,"

"Ralan,"

"Lyra, I do love you, I do, I do, but Lyra I can't love you, its too dangerous,"

Lyra was getting angry, and her body was shaking she kept moving around and held his eye contact. Before she slammed her lips on his again. She felt his quiver before he pushed and pulled her closer before he pushed her away and cried out.

"Lyra please don't torture me, I have to protect me,"

'PROTECT ME, I Don't want you to protect me, I want you to love me," I want you to kiss me, I want you to show me, I want you, you to give me love, damn it I want you to slam me around and make love to me,"

"Lyra, if I do that what would I do if I loose you, I can't I'm sorry,"

"They couldn't take me away even if they tried,"

"But Lyra," he whimpered

"Ralan, please,"

"I want to say yes so bad, but no,"

She slammed her fist into his chest over and over again, before she dropped her head into his neck and screamed and cried.

"Its not fair, its not fair,"

"Why can't you just hate me," he asked

"Because it hurts to much to even be mad at you," she said

Ralan cupped her cheeks, he brought his lips just a inch away from hers before he moved and hugged her.

"AWWWw," she screamed before she grabbed his hand and moved it up her shirt to her heart.

He looked at her, 'Lyra just stay away from me before I break it,"

She growled and moved his hand from her heart "Break it a thousand times, just at least let me pretend your loving me,"

He looked at her before she kissed him, and again he didn't kiss her, but his lips quivered, soon she tasted salt water. She moved and kissed down his neck as his tears dripped from his chin. She was going to take this pretend time as far as she could in the small amount she got. She grabbed his hand and moved it up her shirt again. She was scared of what her mind was thinking of doing to her self, with his un participating self. She made his hand squeeze her breast as she moaned. He growled and buried his face into her neck, before he felt her move her naked clit against his shorts. He growled again as he harden under her.

"Ralan," She moaned as she kissed his neck again.

"Lyra," he let escape,

Lyra gasped at his voice before she moved faster, and faster. She grabbed at his Shorts button. He wanted to stop her but her panting breath in his ear made him stop. She undid his short and moved them down to have the top of his boxers exposed and it was a grey and black checkered pattern. But she moved his shorts down more and felt his hardness from his boxers, he was thicker then she imagined. She moaned as she began to rub against him. Ralan buried his face farther in her neck. Even if she wasn't fucking him Teasing herself with his member was still making him uncontrollable he wasn't sure if he wanted to fuck her brains out or let her continue to please herself like this. He just closed his eyes tighter and suppressed a moan.

He was pretending to be in a dream so he wouldn't act on what she was doing, but he couldn't pretend he was asleep and he couldn't move. She slid up and down grinding against him.

'Ralan," she meowed as her hips began to slow and press harder, a liquid covering his boxers.

"Lyra, please, please," he gasped as he looked down at his covered in cum boxers.

She pushed him down on his back, before he opened his eyes and looked at her. Her cheeks were flushed she was breathing hard, her clit is what he couldn't see and he wanted to he wanted to see what he did to her. Lyra looked at him as his eyes burned into her pelvis bone. She moved to sit on her back her legs open exposing her clit to him, it was seeping with her juices. He gulped and he leaned his head back and moaned. Before he looked back at her she had moved to be back to straddling him. She moved and wrapped her hands around him, him and all his glory as she pumped her hands up and down once. Then looking at him as if to "ask like this?". He nodded and she continued to move up and down, he panted he was supporting himself on his elbows to look at her, she was staring at him, he held her eye contact except to close his eyes and throw his head back and moan her name. Soon he tried to push him self away from her, a look of terror on his face, but she wouldn't let him, until he exploded. He gasped and moaned all at once then closed his eyes to catch his breath before he looked at her. He gulped, she had his cum on her face, it had hit her on her cheek and was running down it was all over her hands, and she was looking at it. He moved to grab the hem of his shirt and took it off and wiped her face. She slammed her cum covered hands onto his chest on his four pack abs.

"Ralan, this white stuff doesn't it mean you love me,"

"Lyra, please, don't,"

"But Ralan, just because you're his son doesn't mean your going to be like him,"

"Lyra,"

She shook her head and moved her hands, the wetness on them making her hands stick for a minute.

"Lyra, say it, say it,"

"I love you,'

He moaned, before looking at her hands, he offered her his shirt. She yanked back her hands. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why can't you just love me, would it really kill me if you did,"

"Please don't cry again,"

"But Ralan, I can love you as much as I want,"

"But I can't love you back, for now its just gona have to stay one sided, but know I love it just as much as you do," he said looking at her hands

She kept her hands drawn back, "But that just sounds like rape, I don't want that I want you Ralan, I want your hands to touch me, I want you to love me, I want you to make me do what you just did, I just want you, Ralan, please,"

"Lyra, it to much,"

She moved and grabbed his shirt and began to whip off the dried cum, and looked at him as she licked at the already dried on stuff he gulped.

"Why can't you just love me, I get it your scared that your dad will do something, but Ralan, I'll wait as long as it takes, but damn it I'm tired of the burning knotted up pain in my chest when I think maybe you just don't want me,"

'Lyra that's just stupid,"

"Ralan, can I ask you something,"

"Yeah,"

"Punish me,"

"What,"

"Punish me, punish me by loving me, in some way, make it a punishment for doing that to you,"

Ralan looked at her, her eyes held so much pain. He gulped before lowering his head, "you know I can't you know, as much as I want to I can't, Arceus! and I want too,"

'Then stay away from me,' She whimpered

He looked up at her,

"Stay far, Far away, and maybe, maybe the whole you've burned into my heart, and the thoughts of me and you in love will go away and heal,' She said wrapping her arms around herself

"Please don't, please, please,"

"Ralan, Go-,"

He kissed her, hard and full of meaning, She whimpered into it as she wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him as close as she could get him. When they pulled away Lyra whined.

"I couldn't let you say that word,"

"Do that again,"

"Lyra,"

"But, RALAN,"

He moved and handed her, her shorts and panties. He looked at the ground, then turned around and gave out a rugged breath.

'I have to protect you,"

"From your father, and we took him once we can take him again, Ralan you are not your father, you are not going to have to run Team Rocket and you never will,"

He looked at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Can't you have both," She asked him

"What do you mean,"

"Can't you protect me and love me, Can't you love me and still protect me from your father, I just can't see your logic,"

"Lyra," he looked at her,

She moved and kissed him, he unthinkingly deepened it. But pulled back.

"See, its possible,"

"Lyra, we will try this,"

She smiled and began to cry

"But it they try anything I'm sending you as far away from me as possible into the safest place possible,"

"So I'm going to stay right by your side, because you're the safest thing,"

He smiled at her before he pulled her into a death hug.

**Me: That was a lot of growing up material**

**Banette: well this is rated M because of it**

**Me: Right**

**Ralan: I Hate you**

**Me: Why**

**Ralan: Because you made me make Lyra cry and spank her**

**Me: You liked the spanking part**

**Ralan: *Blushes and walks away***


	5. Chapter 5

**HIII welcome back, ok time for more hot hook ups and lust fits so wink, wink nudge, nudge**

Chapter Five

"Paul, Dawn finally where were you guys we were getting tired of waiting first on you guys and now on Lyra and Ralan,"

Dawn smiled innocently, "I'm sorry I ended up just wanting to take a short twenty minute nap, and let the pain settle down,"

"Oh, well still, we've been waiting and now we have to wait on Lyra and Ralan," Ash said

"Oh where are they,"

"Um, the last we saw of them was Ralan walking off to the woods and Lyra storming after him with a angry look," May said

"Maybe they won't be long," Dawn said as she and Paul sat down on the couch.

"So anyways want to start a movie,"

"Hey wait I thought you guys said Brock and Lucy were out and about,"

"Well they were until Drew said something about the big purple mark on Brock's neck and they looked at each other and walked off,"

Dawn looked at the couch and mouthed O, her cheeks were heating up as she felt the spot under her braid that Paul had given her, and then she turned to look at him he was sitting next to her with an arm draped behind the couch her mark on him seeable as day if you were looking, but hidden in the shadows cast by his hair.

"Ok lets start a movie, I think we should watch a comedy," Drew sated

"Madea," Ash asked

"What's Madea," Dawn asked

"Its this guy/woman who is funny!,' Misty said

Dawn nodded and looked back over at Paul, his eyes were closed and his head was leaning against the back of the couch his hand covering her mark on him. She giggled.

"What are you laughing at Troublesome,"

"Um, well nothing, so anyways lets watch this movie, about a he she,"

Paul shook his head, and moved to have his arm wrapped around her shoulders, she snuggled into his side. May looked at Drew, and snickered.

"Pay up fool,"

"This trip isn't over,"

Lyra and Ralan walked in, Lyra was skipping and swishing her arms, Ralan rolled his eyes and sat on the couch a little ways from Paul and Dawn. Lyra sat down next to Dawn and snuggled into Ralan. Misty and Ash were Laid out next to one another on the floor with a big bowl of popcorn with Pikachu in the bowl. May and Drew were in the recliners. Ash grabbed the Remote and pushed play.

Dawn was trying to get comfy when she heard a growl noise, she turned her head and looked up at Paul, he huffed and moved and grabbed a hand full of Ash's popcorn. Dawn moved and got up stepped over Misty who was rubbing her stomach. Dawn grabbed the refrigerator door and took out a few vegetables, she moved and took out a pot and started to try and boil water she grabbed noodles out of the noodle holder and put them in the water once it was boiling before she moved and began to cook meat, and steam vegetables. May and Misty had moved to be at the bar and where drooling. After Dawn was done cooking the meat and noodles she grabbed some kind of sauce and poured it onto the meat, and mixed it all in with the noodles after they were drained. She then counted the number of people in the room, she made everyone a plate before she cooked some Garlic bread and handed out the food to everyone who began to devoured it.

"Whoa, Dawn this is amazing," May said in-between bites

"Yeah, Paul better watch out I may take you home," Drew snickered

Paul growled at Drew, and returned to get a second helping, Dawn smiled at him, as she stood eating her plate full.

"Thank you, I kind of just put things together," She blushed

"Well its really good," Ash said stealing Paul's bread off his plate

Paul grabbed his bread back and looked at Ash, Ash smiled and grabbed the last piece off the brad sheet and moved to be seated. After they all were done they restarted the movie only to have Brock and Lucy walk in and ask if anyone was hungry. Dawn pointed to the food covered up on the counter. And laid back down on Paul's Chest. After the movie was over everyone took off towards their cabins. Dawn hung back and began to pick up after everyone. Paul stayed seated on the couch, before he moved to help with the dishes.

"Thank you for helping me," Dawn said handing him the last dish to dry

"No problem,"

Dawn moved to hug him, Before he moved and kissed her neck. She whimpered as she was slammed up against the refrigerator. She moaned, he picked her up and she wrapped around his torso.

"So I'm guessing its time for next time," Dawn giggled

"Sure why not,"

Dawn moved and kissed him, he deepened it. They ended up on the couch with Dawn on top. She giggled and moved to be sitting up. He looked up at her. Her braid was coming loose and her face was flushed. She moved her hips and he grunted and cocked an eyebrow.

'So that's what happens," Dawn said as she felt him harden

"Yeah, well I bet your stuff is acting up too. So back up,"

Dawn moved her hips again, until she felt him jolt upwards and they landed on the floor. Thankfully he caught her before she hit it. He looked down at her and picked her and turned her around. Now her back was to his chest. Paul snickered and ran his hands down her side. She shivered.

"Now then, lets see what happens to you," he said in her ear as his hand trailed up her shirt to grab her right breast.

Dawn gasped and pushed her body back into his. Her hands grabbing his knees and her feet turning inwards. Paul kissed her neck and squeezed hard on her breast. She moaned and tilled her head back and slammed it into his shoulder. He smiled and moved his other hand down to her shorts, she looked down at his hand and watched as it slipped down to her clit. She gulped as he ran his fingers over the smooth skin. She was glad she had shaved today and got all the prick that were coming back. She looked up at him.

"See this is what happens to you,"

She didn't trust her self to talk, so she nodded. That was until he slid a finger in her, she moaned and pushed her body farther into his with her feet. He glided it in and out. She started to pant and move around.

'Paul, that's not fair," She moaned

Paul moved and moaned in her hair as he got harder from feeling what her insides feel like.

*Good, I want to bury myself so deep inside her. Damn she's so tight, and its so wet, Dawn, Dawn, Dawn. My Dawn, oh what I'm going to do to you,* He thought as he moved his finger in and out of her, she moaned and moved around sometimes making him go deeper in her.

"PAUL," She mewed as he hit her deep set of nerves.

He growled at that, and moved his finger a little faster and going farther hitting those nerves over and over. She Yelped as he added another finger, he stopped.

"Paul….no please don't stop, it just hurt," She panted

He nodded and started to move again she panted and moved her head before she felt a spring like feeling in her stomach. She moved her top half and wrapped her arms around his neck as she hid her face in his neck and panted his hands still working on her, the one squeezing her breast had moved to squeeze the other one, his hand moving fast in and out of her.

"Paul, I'm ruining my favorite panties,' She said trying to ignore the feeling in her stomach that had now moved to be lower and slowly slipping lower.

"Well you can always take them off," He said nipping her neck

Dawn moved her head as in a yes nod, and he smirked, his hand on her breast moved and slipped off her shorts and panties, witch were already kind of ruined with her juices. He growled and moaned into her neck as he saw what he was doing to her female area. Dawn shook as both of his hands moved to be on her female area one fucking her with fingers. The other rubbing her, making it harder for her to hold on to the spring feeling.

She whimpered then, moaned, then finally yelled his name. He growled as he watched her juices thicken and flow faster from her onto his fingers. He moved them out and looked at them as they glistened in the light. Dawn was breathing hard into his shoulder.

"Troublesome," He said

She moved and looked at him, before she moved to straddle him. He gulped as he felt her hit his hardness. She buried her face in his shoulder, he sad back with his hands behind him he was kind of leaning backwards. She looked at him, before a cloud of confusion came over her face.

"Paul,"

"Hn,"

"Did that please you too,"

"Huh,"

"um, its just your really, really hard,"

"Troublesome, I'm hard because of you, those noises, the feel of your insides, Arceus, kissing you gets me hard," He told her

"Really, but in the cabin,"

"I was hard in the cabin too, but only after you were bandaged up,"

"Oh, Paul,"

"Yeah,"

"I didn't mean to do that, that thing,"

"Troublesome I wanted you to do that,"

"Why though,"

"It goes to show I please you in a way different from just making you happy,"

"Oh, do I do that to you,"

"Am I hard,"

"Yeah,"

"Ok then,"

Dawn moved and looked at the side of his face, his cheeks were red and his breathing was calming down. She noticed his ear, she moved and glanced at him before looking at his ear again. He had told her once when she had ran her hand threw his hair and bumped his ear, that he hated to have his ears touched he always had and no one not even Reggie was going to touch them. Dawn turned her head and looked sort of in it, it was clean, clean. Dawn smirked and moved closer to the ear. Paul glanced at her.

'What ar-."

Paul sucked in air, Dawn had moved and had his ear lobe in her mouth. He looked at her hard as she closed her eyes and was like savoring the taste of his skin. She moved and her tongue stuck out and licked the skin. Before she moved and nibbled on the top part of the ear. She continued to savor his ear, licking biting sucking on the whole thing. Paul panted next to her.

'T-Troublesome, oh, Troublesome," He gasped as he grabbed her shirt and closed his eyes as she continued to torture his ear.

Once she quiet he had his head turned so she had total access to his ear. She moved and looked at him, he was blushing and breathing hard his eyes shot open an looked at her, before he gave her a innocent please kind of look, and turned his head to show his other ear. She smiled, and began to do the same thing to this ear, he moaned and bucked against her now. She licked the rim of his ear and he bucked again, and she moved her hips against him. He moaned again before she pulled away from his ear. He looked at her before he buried his face, in her neck. Dawn moved and kissed him. Before she slipped a hand in his pants and took hold of him before she gasped and slowly moved back. Paul grabbed her arm and kept her still. He gave her a weird look over before she slipped her hand back down in his pants. She slid off of him and had her legs under her as he slipped his pajama pants down and his boxers to reveal his member in its glory with a few prickles coming back. Dawn stared down his long member as she slipped her hand up and down his member lightly like a feather.

"You can do it harder Troublesome,"

She tried it a little harder and pumped up and down he growled her pet name and panted. Before he stared at her as her face stared down his member. She stopped pumping up and down to rub a wetness across his member, his pre-cum. He gasped as she moved and licked it off of him, he wanted to shove it in her mouth, but she was already sucking on the tip as she pumped the rest up an down.

"Troublesome, Im'ma," He panted but it was too late he came in her mouth and she didn't move away.

She sat up and licked her lips a few drops running down her chin. Paul stared at her, and moved to kiss her catching a few drips in the kiss making the taste of his cum overtake the taste of her and him. She moved and caught her breath before glancing at the clock.

"We need to get to our cabins, its so late,' She told him

He nodded and stood up and pulled up his boxers and pants while she redressed her lower half. They turned off the lights and he walked her to her cabin, before a small kiss goodnight and he was gone. Dawn walked in to see the three girls sitting on their beds Indian style watching her.

"Can I help you,' She asked

"Yes, we where all talking about what you may be doing and its time to come clean," Lyra said holding her hand close to Dawn like a microphone.

"Um I cleaned up after everyone and spent time with Paul,"

"What kind of time,"

'Just time, ok,' Dawn said walking over to the bathroom and redoing her brain and getting in her bed.

"aw come on Dawn, lets let it all out, you too Lyra," May said

"Huh, well what May means is You and Lyra obviously something is going on between you and ya'lls boys,"

"Well Ok, I guess I'll answer a few small questions,"

"Well if Dawn's going to do it I'll do it too,"

"Ok well I'll start, Dawn what where you and Paul doing before me and Lyra walked in on ya'll," May asked

"We were just sitting there," Dawn said it wasn't a lie because she asked doing before not a pacific time of before.

"Ok, My Turn," Misty said, "Well Lyra where were you and Ralan at earlier,"

"Um, well, we were in the woods," She said

"Doing what,' Dawn asked giggling

"N-Nothing," She blushed

'Liar," Dawn said bouncing to be on all fours and pointing at Lyra.

"Well what were you and Paul doing that took you so long to clean,"

"Nunya," Dawn said sticking out her tongue

"Speak the truth," Lyra said throwing her pillow

Dawn was hit in the face she jumped on Lyra's bed and Lyra took off she busted out of the cabin and ran towards the boys cabin where She practically took the door off the hinges and slammed it in Dawn's face. Lyra jumped in Ralan's bed and hid under the covers. Ralan just stared at her, before he saw Dawn swing the door open.

"AWWW, it's the boogie man," Lyra said

Dawn walked over to Paul, and stuck out her bottom lip while she rubbed her cheek, "Paul, she hit me in the head with a pillow, really hard,"

Paul glared at Lyra, who hid behind Ralan. Dawn sniffled and continued to rub her cheek. Drew and Ash were Laughing at the scene.

"Holy cow, Dawn has Paul wrapped around her finger,"

"I know Its funny, Drew,"

Misty and May walked in and looked at the cowering Lyra the confused Ralan, Fake crying Dawn and Glaring Paul. They walked over and crawled on their other half's bed.

"I only hit you because you were questioning me," Lyra said

"Maybe you should have answered the question better,' Dawn said turning to look at her.

'FAKER your not even crying anymore,"

Dawn glared at her, and winched. Paul cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I need a walk," Dawn said throwing her hands up

"Good, get out of here right now," Lyra said laughing pointing at the door

"Gladly," Dawn said turning around really fast sticking her tongue out at Lyra

Dawn walked out the door, leaving everyone confused.

"Why does she need a walk," May asked

"I don't know, but um I have a question to ask," Drew said

"What," Misty said looking at him with Pikachu on her head

"Is that blood on the floor," He said looking at the spot where Dawn was standing, a small puddle of a few drops of blood.

Paul looked at it and followed the drops out the door. He stopped and Looked there was a drop on the door handle.

"Oh man, I feel terrible," Lyra said

"Why," Ralan asked

"Because I was the one that hit her with the pillow and we ran in here and she hurt her shoulder again,"

"Its ok, I'll fix it,' Paul said walking out the door

Ash looked at Misty, "He's Changed, a lot towards her,"

"really, How so,"

"He's never been like this to her before when I was traveling in Sinnoh, and now he's all protective over her, and stuff, he's just different now,"

'Maybe having her closer changed the way he thought of her,"

"Its obvious he likes her,"

"I think he has more feeling for her then liking her May, I think he loves her," Drew said leaning on the head board of the bed looking over at May, Misty and Ash

Lyra and Ralan were curled up on Ralan's bed looking at them

"I think they would be uber cute together,' Lyra squealed

"Please don't squeal in my ear," Ralan said rubbing his ear.

'Sorry, Its just I think they are like together but then again not together,"

"So fooling around," Ash said

Misty turned and looked at him, 'and how do you know what that is,"

"I'm not stupid Misty,"

May giggled and Drew rolled his eyes.

"Of course you aren't,"

"wonder if he found her yet,"

Paul was still following the blood drops in the sand until he saw the forest line, the drops were harder to spot but he continued in the direction he was walking until he heard rumbling in the bushes. He looked threw them to see a waterfall front of the waterfall a few feet away from the crashing water was a flat rock that Had Troublesome on it. She was looking at the water with her shoulder hanging low like it was out of socket with blood running down it and her bandages dyed red.

'You ok," He asked

Though he knew she couldn't hear him, so he looked for away to get to the rock when he noticed behind the waterfall was a gap between the rock wall and waterfall. Under it was large Lilly pads in a line like a walk way. They went under and around to the large rock. He made his way towards her walking on the Lilly pads, he noticed water pokemon swimming around, once he was on the rock he sat next to her. He looked at the rock it was covered in water flower vines and moss.

"You ok,"

"No,"

"Troublesome, why didn't you tell me it was bleeding,"

"I didn't want you to worry about me,"

"To late,"

"Paul, its just you worry so much about me that I just want you to relax while we are here and have fun, I mean you and Ralan seam to get along,"

"I don't care about having fun I care about you and getting you better,"

"Its just,"

"Troublesome,"

"Sorry, but I think it quit bleeding," She said looking at her blood covered arm and the small puddle running into the water from the side of the rock.

"It doesn't need to bleed anymore, or you will get sick, come on lets me clean it up,"

Dawn looked at Paul, her eyes half closed. She grabbed her arm and turned away from him.

'Troublesome, please," He begged reaching for her but she just moved away more,

"Paul, please no," She said as he got closer to her

He grabbed her good arm and pulled her closer to him, she tried to move away. He ran a hand threw her hair making it come lose from its already almost down braid. Once he was at the end of her hair he moved and cupped her cheek.

"Stop it," He told her

'Stop what,"

"Stop thinking,"

She lowered her head and huffed, "I wish I could but it just doesn't seam real, its just I, I'm such a bother to you, I'm always getting into trouble,"

"No your not, trust me, and even if you are I will always be there to pull you out of it, and hold you like this, and make you feel better," he said snuggling into her neck

"But how long is always, until you get tired and want something different someone better,' She whimpered

"Troublesome,"

"Paul its just, not,"

"What's not,"

"Its Not fair to you,"

"HOW,' He said wrapping around her harder

"Because I'm like a worn out toy that keeps tearing, no matter how many times you sow it, and your like the shinny new army toy right out of the box. You deserve someone way better then me, but I don't want to loose you,"

"Your not, because I'm not going let you go, and there is NO one better do you understand, and I will always be right beside you to sow you back up,"

"But.., in the cabin I told you I love you, and you didn't say anything and even after all we have done, you still haven't said it or mentioned anything along the lines of loving me, so I figured that you were just using me till you got back to Sinnoh and you could go off and sleep with the person or persons you really love, because I guess its not me,"

"Your so wrong,"

"How,"

"Because you know that is not true,"

"How can it not be,"

"Because I do love you, and I'm not saying that just because you said something about it, no I haven't said it yet because in the back of my mind there still this little voice telling me that you're the one using me, that you just wanted someone to love on you for the time being, and since I will do anything you tell me to, to make you happy you chose me. I'm scared,"

"Paul..,"

"I'm scared I will never have a real chance with you, and you'll tell me to scram and I'll be alone again, I don't want to be alone I want to be with you, no one else, just you forever and ever, you the first person I've ever had any contact with, only person I've let melt me this way, and it hurts so much to think that you will leave me…., for anyone but me,"

She moved her head around and looked up at him, she smiled before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

After they parted Paul held a sad face, "Troublesome, I'm I right,"

"No not even close to the truth,"

"But..,"

"Nunya, I Love you, simply put Paul you're my everything, if you were to leave I'd fall to so many pieces no one would ever put me back together,"

Paul moved away and looked at her arm, it had stopped bleeding but it was red. Dawn moved and wrapped her other arm around her as her head lowered.

"Like I said I'm a worn out torn toy,"

"And like I told you, I'll always be here to sow you up,"

"But I'm pretty ripped up,' She smiled

"I got some superglue too," he said resting her forehead on hers

She kissed him, when they pulled away there was a bright glow then…

"VIVIVIVIVI,"

"Vintini what are you doing out of your pokeball," Paul asked looking at the small pokemon

Vintini shrugged at him before jumping in the water, and swimming around the rock.

"That looks like fun," Dawn said

"Wanna go,"

"I don't have a bathing suit,"

"Me either," Paul said moving and taking his shirt off, and grabbing his pants

Dawn blushed and looked away until she heard him slip in the water. She Moved and looked at him, Vintini was on his shoulder. He looked good enough to eat, his hair was wet and it hung to his head but he shook his head and his hair was now messed up, His skin was like glowing with the water reflecting the moon on him. Dawn gulped and moved her legs around, feeing her self get wet.

"Get in the water, troublesome," He growled sexy to her

Dawn wanted to whimper, but just nodded and grabbed her shirt and removed it then grabbed her bra unhooked it and let it drop. Before she reached for her shorts and removed them leaving her in her Panties. Paul had returned Vintini, and was holding on the rock. Looking up at her.

"Come on, don't be a chicken,' He stated

"I'm not," she said removing her panties and jumping in the water coming up behind him and wrapping around his neck.

Paul turned around an kissed her. Dawn ran her hand down his shoulders before reaching under the water and grabbing him. He moved and swam under the water fall before he felt dawn grab his arm. She pointed towards the top of the waterfall where a hole was before a ear piercing scream was heard that shook a few rocks loose. The two teens swam out the way back to the rock were they got dressed and headed back to the others.

"LYRA," Dawn called running up to the girl

'What,"

"There's a cave near the top waterfall and I want to go explore it, what you say,"

"Omg lets go," Lyra said walking off

"HOLD IT,"

They turned to see Ralan and Paul, they lowered their heads

"Where are you going," Ralan asked

"To explore,"

"Its One in the morning,"

"So,"

"Lyra, I don't want you out this late, we will go exploring in the morning,"

"BUT,"

"No Buts,"

"Same for you Troublesome,"

"Ok,"

"Come on lets get to bed, so we can wake up early in the morning," Lyra said

Dawn Nodded, before walking off towards cabin. Ralan and Paul turned to walk towards theirs.

**Me: Well what did ya'll think**

**Banette: um I liked it, but um I thought you were going to br- *Covers his mouth***

**Me: Dear readers review, but lets play a game who wants to know who I'm bringing in it's a couple, one likes dragons and one likes to take _. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: hello everyone its me your loved story teller here with the next chapter is everyone ready?**

**Banette: ugh WOMAN TYPE!**

Chapter Six

"DAWN wake up lets get to that cave already,' Lyra screamed

"Lyra your up way to early," she said rolling over and bumping against a furry object. She looked to see it was Pachirisu, curled up in a ball.

"But May and Misty are already up,"

"Fine I'll get up, just let me get dressed,"

"Ok," Lyra said throwing on her shoes.

Dawn walked over to the bathroom and began to get dressed before she exited, she looked around to see that no one was in the cabins, so she walked out and returned Pachirisu and walked outside to the others. Paul was standing with a bored look while Ralan and Ash rambled on about gyms, before Ash tried to tackle him and Drew got pushed into the sand.

"Are you all ready, I can't wait to get to the cave, and see what's inside," Lyra said smiling while she leaned on Ralan.

Paul moved and grabbed Dawn's arm and lead her back to the cabin, everyone looked at them, "We will be right back have to change my bandages, why don't you all head up the mountain to the waterfall and wait for us there,"

"OK, be careful, and don't use that arm,"

"Will do May, bye," Dawn said waving as she shut the door and the others headed up the mountain.

"Paul I know what your thinking, but I promise I won't use my arm, I will keep it still, just don't look at me like that," she said sitting on the bed

"I'm sorry, its just I'm worried that if we go in this cave, what if we get separated and you have to battle, or a pokemon comes up from behind and attacks you, anything could happen,"

"You sound so worried, but I'll be fine, I swear, I'll have Zoroark with me at all times,"

"Still," He began to wrap the new bandages around her arm, she winched when he was half way done and had thumbed a deep wound. "Sorry,"

"Its ok, so do you think any pokemon will be in the cave,"

"Yeah, Probably, I mean that Ursaring did attack you so it had to have come from some where plus that couldn't have been the only pokemon,"

"True, well I'm done so lets get going,"

They began to head towards the waterfall, along the way they noticed a few Woobats, Dawn was walking backwards when she bumped into a hard body, she turned to see Paul looking strait up. Everyone else was standing around the waterfall looking at the huge hole, Dawn and Paul ran to meet up with them.

"Is this the hole you two," Asked Misty

"Yep," Dawn said lacing her hands behind her back. She had left her jacket back at the cabins and her shirt sleeves looked like mere black straps, four to be exact, hanging down her arm.

"Alright then lets go," Lyra said as they headed up the Waterfall to the Cave threw a small trail way under the waterfall.

Once they where inside they noticed it forked off into three different paths.

"Ok so Ash, Me, May and Drew will go this way," Misty said pointing to the left

"And Ralan, Me will go this way down the Center," Lyra said

"That leaves Paul and Dawn to the right," Drew said

"Ok, lets all register one another in the Xtransceiver," Dawn said holding hers out, while everyone began to exchange numbers.

"Good, now if you find anything, give a group call, even if its a pokemon spotted, so we can all be aware of what's there," Ash stated

"Right,"

They went their separate ways. Lyra and Ralan had been walking maybe ten minutes when..

"AWWWWWWWW,"

"Lyra, what's wrong," Ralan asked looking at the shaking girl clinging to him for dear life

"Its, Its, Its a GLOOM,"

"Gloom,"

"Yes, that evil flower pokemon, do something,"

Ralan smiled down at her, she was looking up at him from under her huge hat, he patted it. Before he called out his Sneasle. Who once Released tilted his small head, and looked at Lyra.

"Get the gloom," Ralan told him

Sneasle Charged at Gloom using slash, and knocked it out, but it soon got back up and began to cry before it covered Sneasle in a odor that smelt so bad Lyra and Ralan About puked before pinching their noses.

"Hello, oh Lyra, what did you find," Said a Small picture of Dawn on the Xtransceiver

"A Gloom, it was so evil, it covered Poor Sneasle in a odor, that is stinky,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, So there's glooms, in the cave," Said May, Drew was laughing in the back ground because of Ralan holding his nose and turning green when Sneasle jumped on his shoulder.

"Ok, well keep in touch everyone,"

_Ash, Misty, May, and Drew_

"Ash, do you even know what way you are going," Drew complained

"Yes, I Do, We are going strait, and since Lyra called twenty minutes ago, we have seen three Glooms, one Kangaskhan, a Aron, and A Beedrill nest,"

"Ok, and According to everyone else, Golem, Arbok, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, and Nidoking, Yanma, Golett, and finally Sandile, Live in this cave," Misty said

"Ok so lets See, if we have been walking for about thirty minutes, do you guys think we will meet up with everyone soon," May asked

"Maybe, who knows," Misty stated

"Hey look its a light," Ash said

"Hey is the light moving,...Towards us," Drew stated pointed his finger at it

Two shadows soon followed the floating light, then the shadows took shape of too bodies one was maybe a few inches shorter then the other.

"Look who ever you are, stay back, unless your, Dawn, Lyra, Ralan or Paul," May said from behind Misty

"If your not those four people clap your hands and turn around," Ash said but he was soon slapped by misty

"Don't do that just stop and tell us who you are,"

The two figures stopped, and the floating light dimmed. Then one of them raised its hand before the taller figure grabbed it and pulled it down, then the figure, the shorter one, raised its other hand. A ugh, was heard then the light yanked down the hand. Ash and May giggled, Misty wrapped her hand around Ash's, while Drew threw his hand around May's shoulder.

"Um hey you four people over there, I'm Iris, and this is-,"

A slap was heard then the two figures looked like they where forming one. Then The Light got brighter till it was seeable that it was a glowing tail of a Serperior who had a very bored face on. Under his light was a set of teenagers, the smaller one, girl, with long dark bluish purple hair, in a high ponytail with her bangs in her face, a yellow shoulder mid sleeve shirt with white cuffs and collar ending with a pair of blue jean shorts and white flip flops. Her coco skin matched well with her dark purple eyes. Currently her mouth was being covered by a blondish brown haired teenage boy, with a orange sleeveless hoodie, he had a few black bands on his arms, he wore white shorts and brown shoes. he was tan and from the looks of it he was semi-built. His Pale orange eyes, landed on everyone else.

"Hi," He drawled out when he released the girl.

"Now as I was saying, I'm Iris, and this is Trip," Iris, The girl, Stated

Trip rolled his eyes, and grabbed her hand, yanking her side ways. Iris started to blush and it was the first thing May noticed.

"Well hi, I'm May, this is Drew, that's Misty and Finally he's Ash,"

"Nice to meet you, we were flying over this island when we saw a explosion, we are trying to figure out what it was, but so far we have come up to a few dead ends," Iris said

"So this tunnel leads to a dead end," Drew said

"And so does the one in the center," Trip added

RING RING

"Its the Xtransceiver, Hello," Ash said

"Hey Idiot, get to the Tunnel me and Troublesome went down, we were going to three way call but Lyra and Ralan didn't pick up," Paul stated

"Ok, well we can try calling them, maybe they ran out of a service range-,"

A scream echoed threw the tunnel.

'Paul did you hear that,' Dawn said

"Yeah, Ash, we'll meet up with you," He hung up abruptly

"Ok, lets go after that scream," May said taking off back the way they came

They ended up back at the three way fork, when Dawn and Paul came running up out of the tunnel they went down, Then the scream came again from the middle tunnel. They all exchanged a single glance before they bolted down the tunnel.

"Um not to be the odd one, but hi," Dawn said while running

"Oh hi, I'm Iris, he's Trip,"

"I'm Dawn, He's Paul nice to meet you," They slid to a stop when they saw the tunnel had gotten blocked off by boulders.

"I Got this, Conkeldurr use brick break," Trip commanded

"I Can help too, Ok Spotlight Zoroark, now you use brick break too,"

Both pokemon began to use Brick break in union and the tunnel cleared up, Trip eyed Zoroark who flashed him all of his teeth and returned to his pokeball

"I want to know how he did that-,"

AWWWWW

"After we find who's screaming," Said Iris

"Right, Lets go," Dawn said

A few more yards and Misty slid to a stop and slammed a hand over her mouth, in less then two yards from them was a Arbok and a Seviper curled around Ralan and Lyra. The Seviper had its poison tail next to Ralan's neck, while the Arbok had Lyra On the ground unmovable with her legs open with its huge tail. While a snickering teen boy with red hair with his bangs dyed blue, yellow, purple hung in his eyes while a visor separated the rest of his hair. He wore a mid tummy white vest half zipped, with white pants and shoes. His tongue slid across his lips.

"They have Lyra and Ralan," Misty said

"And in such a perverted way," Added Iris

"Yummy, Yummy, you, are going to be such a good treat,"

That's when Dawn lost it, she jumped down the small 4 foot ledge and marched towards him. He smiled at her

"Well, aren't you a cute one, too bad you have such a bad flaw, 'tusk', a bandaged shoulder," He said flicking her arm. (a/n: the 'tusk' is a noise he makes the S is hissed)

"Look her buddy, let them go, or I'm get mad and then your going to see my Zoroark Pissed,"

"You look yummy," His lips turned into a evil smile

Paul was about to jump down the ledge after the guy, When Drew and Ash grabbed him.

"Wait, he may have more pokemon we don't know about," Said Trip

Dawn stomped her foot, and grabbed her pokeball.

"No no, Cofagrigus get her,"

Soon Dawn was held up by Mummy wrappings, and some were trying to undo her shorts.

"Hey you can't do that," Paul snarled

"I think I can,"

SMACK, Paul punched him, then SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

The Guy stumbled to the ground with a busted lip and Nose, when Trip grabbed Paul.

"Calm Down,"

"No, he's a Dead man,"

"PAUL," Dawn screamed

Paul jumped and saw that the mummy wrappings had Dawn's shorts too her knees and now where trying to get her Panties down. He ran over to her, grabbing the wrappings and tried to undo them.

"'Tusk' Drapion get him, he's ruining my Treat," The guy said

"Jerk, Ok Archen Use Aerobatics," Iris said

"Weezing, get the bird,"

"Flareon, Flamethrower," Trip said

Dawn was soon freed along with Ralan and Lyra, Both where pretty messed up, and the Guy was now tied up to a rock. Ralan and Paul both got a few good licks but there beat down was cut short by Trip and Ash.

"Ok so who are you," Iris asked

"Names, Syper,"

"Well, Syper who do you think you are attacking poor girls and trying them up in perverted ways," Lyra said

"Its so much fun to watch my treats,"

"FREAK," May said hiding behind Drew

"Look I don't want to know what you do to poor girls, but I want you gone, so Zoroark," Dawn said

Zoroark looked at the guy then at Dawn

"Now Turn into Alakazam and Teleport this freak to the motel we all stayed at then meet us back at the cabin,"

"ZOARRRRK,"

Once safely back to the cabins, everyone gathered in the Mess Hall, Trip and Iris sat more to themselves then mingling in with everyone else. While Ash, Drew, Misty and May took up the large Couch, Paul and Ralan sat at the bar, with Lyra on the floor in front of Ralan. Dawn was standing behind the Recliner chair. Lost in Thought no one noticed the Dark mist gathering around her feet until a growl ripped threw the quiet room.

"I Dropped him off, now what,"

"I'm thinking, Does it seam weird to any of you how that guy acted, or the fact that he was kind there," Dawn stated

"Like what do you mean,"

"Well one he kept looking to his left, but no one was over there and his pokemon came from above us, also there where no foot prints telling us from where he came,"

"Your right he did just seam to come out of know where when me and Ralan where walking," Lyra said

'And he gained the upper hand to fast, like he planed it out," Ralan added

"Onna, what are you thinking," Zoroark asked

Dawn didn't reply she was deeper in thought, before turning around abruptly and walking out. Leaving everyone confused.

"What is she thinking," Asked May aloud

"I don't know, but she seams conflicted about it," Said Ash

Zoroark looked at Paul before he took off outside looking back just as he got to the door. He found Dawn standing in the sand just in front of the water as it washed onto her feet.

"Onna,"

He was meet with silence while she stared up at the quarter moon being covered in dark clouds.

"I have a very bad feeling about the next few days to come, I feel threaten here,"

"Onna, I-,"

"No, its more then a threat, I fear like whatever's out there in the mountains and beyond, is seeping and hiding in the woods, and we are all no longer safe,"

Zoroark jumped, before he lowered his ears, "Like what, I Won't let it hurt you,"

"I know, but whatever it is, isn't going down without a fight, and I bet its going to be a very scary fight,"

Zoroark moved to stand beside her and he too looked at the moon, as he watched it he could feel Dawn move beside him.

"I feel their fear, its already here,"

"What's here," Asked Lyra

Dawn turned to look at her. Lyra stood there with everyone behind her at the door. They all stared at Dawn who had her arms crossed gripping her elbows, and her shorts and shirt blowing in the light wind with her hair. She looked down

"I don't know, but its making the pokemon scared, I felt it in the cave and along the walk here, their scared of something that's here, and I believe us being here is making it angrier,"

"Like a mean pokemon, or a human," Asked Iris

"I don't know, but something, that's not right,' She said looking at her

"Well whatever it is I'm ready for it," Stated Trip

"Me Too," Said Ash

They all nodded, when Zoroark Howled and Fell to his knees with his hands over his ears.

'ZOROARK,"

That seams like a good place to stop huh

Banette: Sure what are you planning to do to him

Me: You'll see :0

Banette: -_-'


	7. Chapter 7

HelloBanette: Hi

What's wrong with you

Banette: "flips the bird" That's what

I have a feeling this has to do with the cookie

Banette" Hell yeah this has to do with the Cookie

Chapter Seven

"ZOROARK,"

He Began to scream then it was like he was being electrocuted. Dawn went to touch him, but he snapped at her, she fell to her butt. He was now on his knees and a hand while the other one was holding his head, growling he began to shake.

"Zoroark what's going on," Dawn asked

"Trip up there, its a Mismagius," Iris said pointing

She was correct a Mismagius was floating above everyone with a creepy smile on her face.

"Pikachu Thunder,"

"PIKA,"

The Mismagius merely dodged it and used physic before moving to hover over Zoroark. He Growled and began to snap at the air like a rabid dog. His Blue eyes turned Black and his fur ruffed up as he began to become a monster. Dawn backed away before taking off into a run as he jumped after her. Paul took off after them, Yelling back at everyone else,

"Get that damn Mismagius," Before Dawn, Zoroark, and Himself disappeared into the dark bushes.

Paul continued to run after her until it seamed Zoroark was gaining on Dawn.

"Mau if only I had Mandibuzz, i could stop this,"

"NOOOOO," Zoroark screamed stopping in his tracks and shook violently.

He lowered to the ground, and began to growl and bite at the ground. Dawn backed up to a tree, before she dropped onto her knees. Paul stared, he had no idea what was going on, he noticed Dawn crawling towards Zoroark, she managed to get next to him before she reached to cup his face. He bit at her grabbing her wrist in his mouth. but she didn't flinch at it.

"Troublesome get away from him," Paul called out

"No," she moved and had his head cupped in her hands.

"Paul the Mismagius got away," Ralan said running up, "What is she doing,"

"I don't know,"

"Well, um, Ash misty, may and Drew ran after the Mismagius," Ralan said not removing his eyes from Dawn and Zoroark

Lyra, Iris and Tripp ran up, but they remained silent, It was all silent except for Zoroark's growling

"Shh, Look at me, Its going to be ok," Dawn said as a few tears ran down her cheek, "I won't let him get you,"

"Who," Ralan whispered to Paul, who only shook his head indicating he didn't know.

"Look at me, Its ok, Look at me," Dawn stated again but Zoroark just kept moving his head frantically trying to get away from Dawn's grasp

"PAUL, i said look at me,"

Everyone flinched, looking at Paul standing next to Ralan who seamed utterly confused then back at Dawn. Zoroark had stopped moving and was staring up at her.

"Its ok, you can drop the charade, now, Paul,"

Zoroark or Paul, began to disappear. Well its like a glass mirror broke over his skin and what was once grey and red, was now Dark maroon almost black and a Purple almost the same as Paul's. His once blue eyes where yellow on a black background.

"Onna," He stated.

"Look, Paul its ok, I know your scared, but you have to calm down your scaring everyone, Please, Please calm down tell me what's going on,"

"He's Here," He stated

"Who,"

"Dr. Clinical. We must Get away," He growled standing, but stopped when he noticed the forest around him. He grabbed his head, "I can't find him, not good."

"Lets get back to the cabins, quick," Dawn said grabbing at Paul(Zoroark) arms

They headed slowly made their way back to the cabins. The other was there but they where empty handed. They entered the girls cabins.

"I guess i should begin, since everyone's here," Paul (Zoroark)

"Ok, we're listening,"

"My name is Paul, and I'm a Science experiment. I was created by a man named Walter Clinical, he was a mad scientist, as you say. He was mind set to create the perfect pokemon, and he started his experiments on the Ditto breed. Slowly his chemicals needed a stronger pokemon. So he set his sights on the Zoroark breed for our illusions and transformations. Now I can not say for certainty how many Zoroarks faced his rage. My pack was one of them. I was merely an Egg, but I'm guessing none of my Pack members were strong enough to except the chemicals. So he set his sight on the only egg in the pack, and started his injections. In My egg I could feel the substance filling my veins, and the day I Hatched I come out a shiny. I was frightened not seeing my Mother or Father when I hatched that I attacked out. It was a flamethrower, the sign that his experiment had finally worked. He put me into a series of test and missions. Until finally the only thing in my mind was to kill an fulfill missions, not matter the casualties. It became easy due to the blood I now have to manipulate the pokemon I was sent to kill or join for a mission that I was one of them. I knew every attack known to the basic pokemon and could manage an actual transformation with out an illusion, I was no longer a plain Zoroark. It was on my 700th mission I met Onna. I had completely whipped out a forest of Ursarings and Deerlings. I was resting waiting for Mismagius to come and get me, but she beat her there. Our conversation opened up something, and my body became confused some how she had managed to get me to agree to travel with her. Strangely I had never been captured by Dr. Clinical, ,and slowly my mind forgot all about hunt, kill and missions. I was just mind set on seeing the world like Onna. Now as for my Name. I got it due to an attitude I have, plus my look on the weak," Slowly he eyed everyone noticing the wheels turning in their heads.

"Then Where were you," Paul (Human) Asked clinching his fist

"What's, your problem," Paul (Zoroark) Growled

"Where were you when Empoleon attacked her, why haven't you tried to help calm him down? If your so strong why didn't you help her,"

"Like I said my opinion of the weak is very blank, If she can't control her pokemon its her fault not my own. But I do regret not being able to stop him from attacking her in the first place, I wasn't there. I was with Professor Rowan working with some wild pokemon,"

Paul (Human) Gritted his teeth and walked out. He reached the waterfall before he stopped. He felt a light touch to his leg, looking down he noticed a small pink deer looking up at him with big blue eyes.

"What, lost,"

She shook her head yes, looking at the water her flower lowered to cover her eyes like she was sad. Paul scooped her up in his arms. She rested her head on his for arm, while her legs folded up under him and rested on his arms as he walked.

"Witch way did you come from,"

She pointed him along till they came to a meadow with Illumise and Volbeat floating around. A few trees were in the middle.

"It a pretty home, you have,"

The deer just snuggled closer to Paul's chest. As he lowered to a squatting position to let the deer down, however she didn't move away from him, she just stayed closer to him. Paul looked at the deer, before a large set of what he thought was trees moved to reveal Sawsbucks.

"Is that your family,"

"I bet they miss you,"

"Deer-Deer,"

"Come, on lets go to them," Paul started to walk towards the herd of Sawsbuck.

The deer in Paul's arms snuggled closer to him. As Paul walked closer one of the Sawsbuck in a summer form stepped closer a Volbeat was seated in its large green leaves of its antlers. Paul offered up the little deer to the older one, however the deer shook its head and large antlers scaring away the Volbeat.

"What do you mean, no,"

"Saw-Sawsbuck,"

"She's saying you have been blessed with her child,"

Paul turned to be staring at look-a-like version of him, Paul grimaced. The other Paul turned into the Zoroark Paul. He folded his arms and swished his head moving his long hair.

"I still hate you," Paul said as he captured the sleeping Deerling and bowed to the Sawbuck who mimicked him.

"I don't want you to like me, the only person here who I want to like me is Onna,"

"You don't deserve to be her pokemon,"

"I know,"

"What, how can you agree to that,"

"I know I don't deserve to be her pokemon, she doesn't need to be around a killer,"

'Then why don't you leave,"

"Because I….promised,"

"Promised what,"

"To never let her see another monster again,"

"Monster,"

"I don't ever want her to see a creature capable of ripping the world in half if he pleased, I want her to only see the light in the world like she already does,"

Paul (Human) looked at the ground, "I know that feeling I have it every time I touch her,"

"I have to ask you a favor," Paul (Pokemon) slammed down to his knees, he was now a little past eye level, "I need you to make sure she stays happy, I want you to help me keep her seeing the light,"

"Paul, I have something to ask of you too,"

The large pokemon looked at him, "What,"

"Promise me she will never have to see those monsters you speak about,"

"I promise,"

"Promise what," Dawn walked up from the tree line with Empoleon beside her.

"Don't worry about it, Onna," Paul (Pokemon) Said

"Ok, come on lets go back to camp,"

"Ok, you coming," Paul (Human) asked the other Paul

"Run,"

"Run, why?,"

"Onna I said RU-,"

However Paul-kun (Pokemon) (A/N: Paul-kun will be what I call the Zoroark) sentence was cut off as two large robotic arms come out of the grass heading straight for them.

"Paul get her away from here now,"

'Come on troublesome,"

"BUT, Paul-kun, he-,'

"He can take care of himself now move,"

_Paul-kun be safe_

Paul-kun turned to look at the robotic arms as they went to move at him again he simple moved his head to the left and avoided the swing then launched him self in the air to hover over the arms as he shot off multiple shadow balls and hyper beams.

A wicked laugh followed by a wild scream reached His ears distracting him from the arms to be hit in the back and knocked down. He quickly recovered in enough time to jump over a arm coming down aimed for his back.

"Onna," he thought before he took to a run towards the scream, only to dart a sharp left to make the two arms collide and explode in a heap of dust and wind.

Once he reached the clearing he noticed Paul being held down by a Machamp and Dawn being held by a tall man with black hair and a scar over his left eye, The man turned and looked at Paul-kun.

"I see so I was right you are the trainer of my creation, Zoroark down. Or do I need to hurt this poor girl,"

Paul-kun didn't flinch he just stared the man down, even after Ash and the others showed up.

"Hey what are you doing to them, Pikachu th-,"

"Don't"

"Huh, why,"

"He'll hurt Onna,"

Ash clenched his fist, and growled.

"What do you want then," Ash questioned

"My creation back,"

"Creation,"

"Yes I am Dr. Clinical and I want my creation back from this thief," he squeezed Dawns neck a little tighter.

"I'm not a thief, I caught him fair and square,"

"YOU STOLE HIM," He screamed

Dawn flinched as his grip got tighter. Paul-kun took a step closed and the Machamp moved his head to look at him and Paul-kun stopped.

"Let her go,"

"Now why would I do that she's the only thing making you listen to me, now then lets make a deal,"

"Deal,"

"Oh yes a deal," A creepy smile spread across Clinical's face

"What kind,"

"Oh Zoroark you can guess what kind you knew it since you saw me,"

'Me for her, correct,"

"Of course, I haven't seamed to get your DNA stream correct, and if I want the most powerful most dangerous pokemon in the world I need your DNA,"

Paul-kun looked around and his shoulders slumped down as he exhaled a large breath.

"Fine, I'll go with you,"

"Wait Paul, don't" Ash cried

"If I don't he'll hurt Onna and I can't have that, I'm her pokemon I swore to protect her from anything, and this is just another task as a pokemon, to throw myself into danger for her,"

"How touching, did you become soft and desperate since last time. Where's the killer in you, now,"

"Shut up, and let her go I said I'd go with you,"

"I know but just as a precaution, Machamp,"

Paul-kun was soon face to face with Machamp who's arm was glowing red.

"Taste my superpower," And in a blink of an eye Paul-kun was hit with the attack

He fell to the ground clenching his side, "you fucked with his DNA too, huh," Paul-kun coughed out

"Once you got a good thing going just run with it," Dr. Clinical said as he threw down to the ground

She landed with a THUD to the ground.

"It was nice to see you have taken such great care of my pokemon but I need him back, sorry it turned out this way. MISMAGIUS,"

A latter shot down to the ground from a large air ship no one had noticed, as Mismagius slowly floated down the ramp ladder.

"Yes sir,"

"Please bring Zoroark with us,"

"Yes sir,"

"Wait I believe I'm forgetting something, AH yes, had over the pokeball,"

"WHAT never," Dawn shouted

"I really don't like using force but it sure is fun, Machamp,"

Machamp started over to Dawn, but a large blast struck his back.

"Stay away from her,"

Clinical frowned as he looked at the staggering Zoroark, "I see you want to be difficult, ok then,"

Machamp slammed his fist into the Zoroark's stomach.

"How'd he move so fast," Ash screamed

"HEHE I am a scientist after all, now the pokeball, and we will be on our way, but you know this isn't much fun seeing how none of you have tried to attack me so, I guess, I'll make a grand exit another way, I know, I'll take the girl too,"

Banette girl" Hehe and I am a Writer who really did just do that


End file.
